Regrets
by bubbles526
Summary: My take on events immediately following S6 Ep. 9  The Dr in the Photo .
1. Chapter 1:  Solitude Interrupted

_**AN: The initial idea for this story came after re-watching the Doctor in the Photo episode. I couldn't help but imagine what Brennan's holidays and reactions would be following her admission to Booth and his reaction. This is my first fan fic story, so constructive criticism and reviews are greatly appreciated. **_

_**I do not own Bones, or any of the characters within. **_

The room was dim, lit only by a single small lamp near the hallway to her apartment. Outside, snow was softly floating to the ground, gentle remnants of the day's surprised snowstorm. Inside, Brennan was at her desk, a pen hanging idle in her hand over a copy of her latest chapter in the manuscript she was writing. She hardly noticed the lack of light in the room. She had been staring blankly at the same paragraph for the past two hours, unable to comprehend or alter the words on the page.

On the desk her cell phone vibrated, moving it slightly towards her hand, as if trying to encourage her to answer the call. Brennan glanced at the screen and sighed softly. This would be Angela's third call since she had left the lab earlier that afternoon. Brennan ignored the incessant buzzing of the phone and pushed away from the desk.

She slowly rose from her chair, rotating her shoulder muscles back in a scapular retraction, trying to relieve pressure in her rhomboideus major and trapezius muscles. As her cell phone beeped twice, indicating yet another voice message had been received, Brennan walked over to the window, mindlessly watching the last few crystals land on the balcony barrister outside.

The snow outside gave the night a blue overcast, reflected by the street lights. Cars were left parked on the side of the streets, waiting to be cleared in the cold light of morning. Even the snow ploughs had not yet made their rounds to the secondary and side streets of the city. Everything was quiet and shrouded in a blue-white blanket of silence.

The sudden trill of her apartment phone sounded exceedingly loud. She walked over to the bar counter and picked up the receiver, walking back to the window before answering the call.

"Brennan."

"Sweetie! Thank God! "Angela exclaimed. "I have been trying to call you all evening! "

"Yes, I saw your calls. I was busy working. Was there something you needed?"

"Brennan! I was worried sick! Everyone was worried! You left in the middle of a snow storm and no one has heard from you all afternoon! You should have at least called someone to let us know you had arrived home safely!" Angela admonished.

"I'm sorry Ang. I didn't think anyone would be concerned. It is not like we are not prone to occasional frozen precipitation. I am an excellent driver, and was able to avoid any accident or concerns on my way home from the lab."

Angela sighed loudly over the phone. "I know you are a good driver Brennan. But in a snow storm, anything could happen. When I couldn't reach you on your cell phone, I was afraid you had an accident, stuck in the snow, bleeding…unconscious…"

"I think your overactive imagination may be more affected by the hormones produced during pregnancy than you think, Angela. I was working and simply lost track of time. I'm sorry to have worried you unnecessarily. I am fine."

"You have not been fine in more than three weeks Brennan. You and I both know that since you started on the Lauren Eames case you have not been yourself. You aren't sleeping well…you are coming and working odd hours at the Jeffersonian. In the last two weeks, you have spent more time holed up in Bone Storage than actually spending time with real people. It's as if you are trying to avoid us-everyone…me," the last word Angela whispered.

Brennan was silent for a moment, trying to think through her answer. Angela was correct. She was trying to avoid contact with her friends. Working by herself in bone storage allowed her to focus on her work alone, without the unnecessary socializing or explanations to questions which might be asked in regards to her mood, her new habits, or the absence of a certain FBI agent from the lab.

"I'm sorry Ang," Brennan started. "I didn't realize how upsetting my actions were to you. I told you last week the Eames case was just one that I-I took too personally. I just need some more time to gather my thoughts and rationally deal with my emotions. I just –I just need some more time, can you understand that?"

Angela was silent. Brennan could hear her breathing over the phone, but for at least 30 seconds, she made no sound. Finally, "I understand what you think you need Brennan. I just happen to know you are wrong. Separating yourself and trying to rationally compartmentalize your emotions is not the way to deal with what you are feeling. Please, please let me help you."

"I-I really don't think that-"

"Do you even know what day it is Brennan?" Angela interrupted.

"Of course I do. It's Wednesday."

"The date Brennan," Angela responded dryly. "What is today's date?"

"Oh, it's December…22nd. I don't understand the importance Angela."

"Sweetie. Tomorrow is the Jeffersonian Christmas Party. Did you forget about that?"

"Oh, well, you know I prefer to not attend rituals which celebrate the Christ Myth"

"Christ myth? Damn it Brennan…I'm talking about egg nog, a chance to wear a fancy cocktail dress and maybe relax a little…not participate in a Living Nativity Scene!"

"Angela, I just am not in a very festive frame of mind right now."

"Exactly my point! Besides, I need someone to help me monitor the eggnog punch bowl. You know Hodgins always spikes it with that alcohol he has been distilling in the lab behind Cam's back."

Brennan turned from the window and sat on a bar stool. She knew when Angela got an idea in her head there was little she could do to help dissuade her. Perhaps if she offered to come to the party willingly, she would be able to make an easy escape soon after the festivities began. With so many people present, she was sure her presence or absence would not easily be observed.

"Alright Ang. I will be at the Jeffersonian tomorrow morning and will plan on staying to attend the party with you."

"Nope. Not good enough, I'm afraid."

"What? What else do you require?"

"I want the whole day. I am now in the second trimester, and baby Hodgela is finally allowing me to enjoy mornings again without being wrapped around the nearest toilet. I want a girl's day…hair, mani, pedi, facial…shopping - The whole enchilada. You, me and Cam."

"Angela, I think this is a little much just for what constitutes as an office party, don't you?" Brennan tried to reason.

"Nope. Don't care. I am using my token pregnancy card to be completely unreasonable on this Brennan. You have spent way too much time by yourself in the last couple of months. I absolutely insist on some girl time. We'll take Cam along to help keep us on schedule. As the team leader, she cannot miss the party and will make sure we do not get side tracked."

Brennan rubbed her hand across her forehead, where she could feel a tension headache beginning to form. "Fine", she said weakly. "I agree to your terms."

"Great! I will pick you up tomorrow morning at 8 a.m.! That will give time for the roads to be cleared some and we will still have time to meet Cam at the Diner for coffee before starting our day of beauty!"

Brennan agreed and after saying goodnight placed the receiver back on its base. She walked through her apartment to her bedroom. She undressed and laid down on the large bed, covering herself with the antique quilt that was laid on the foot of the bed. Tomorrow would take all of her energy. But afterwards, she would be able to enjoy a long weekend of solitude and silence. Time to try and gather her thoughts and make new plans. Time to refocus and rationalize through the events of the past three weeks…the past six months.

In the darkened silent room, Brennan tried to relax her body and allow sleep to overtake her conscious mind. As sleep overtook her, she failed to notice the single tear than slid down her cheek onto the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2:  Sisterly Duties

**Sisterly Duties**

_**AN: Thank you for the review I received, as well as the alerts. I promise to reply to everyone, but I teach high school and started back to work this week. Students don't show until next week, but the meetings and planning (and frustrations at not having a room to teach in yet-**__**long story**__**!) have taken their toll. I finished Ch 2 and have Ch 3 to finish and post tomorrow. As always, if you have any thoughts or ideas, please share!**_

_**I do not own Bones or any of the characters within, nor can I take credit for Oleg Cassini. (But the dress I found when researching was **__**smokin'**__**!)**_

Typical for her recent sleep patterns, Brennan had awakened before 4 in the morning, a cold sweat on her skin, and the covers on her bed binding her legs. She had been unable to relax, and unable to remember the disturbing dream. Finally, frustrated with herself she threw the covers to the floor and walked out of the room and to her couch.

She wouldn't risk going to the lab and working. She would end up losing track of time and upsetting Angela even more. She knew Angela was concerned for her, but Brennan doubted if she could withstand any more concern. So she waited patiently, tidying her already clean apartment, reading her newest copy of the Journal of Forensic Anthropology she had already read three times in the past week and even went back to the chapter she had abandoned last night and tried yet again to find a way to make the words on the page match what she needed the characters to convey.

Now she smoothed her hand over her hair and down her smoke grey dress. Angela had tried to convince her to buy the second outfit she had tried on at the boutique. Long sleeved, it had been sapphire blue with tiny sequins lining the neckline, which had plunged to showoff Brennan's cleavage in an extremely flattering manner.

"Sweetie! That is the dress for you!" Angela gushed.

"Angela, this is a work function and the forecast for tonight's wind chill factor is eighteen degrees. I think I will require more warmth than this outfit can provide."

"Brennan! You look hot in that dress! It was made for you!"

"Ang, this dress was probably made in an Asian country by a young woman who was paid a pitifully lacking salary. It certainly was not made with my body shape or social needs in mind".

Angela gave Brennan a blank look and simply lifted the tag at the end of the long sleeve of the garment in question. "Sweetie. This boutique sells designer dresses. This is an Oleg Cassini Design. The dress looks like it was made just for you: your coloring, your body and even your eyes. It actually brings some life back to your face."

Angela crossed her arms over her slight belly bump "Besides, the party is indoors, you park in a covered garage and you brought your full length wool coat. I think you can make it from the elevator to your car and home without turning into an instant popsicle."

"Angela, don't be ridiculous. Human bodies would need to be at a temperature of at least -195.8ºC to instantly freeze the blood in their veins. "

"Thank you for clarifying that fact for me." Angela replied drily.

"It is a common misconception, however at median expected atmospheric conditions during the winter solstice, human blood would actually require a minimum of-"

"OK Brennan! I get it! You don't want the dress." Angela turned around and walked out of the dressing room. Brennan watched her friend leave, her annoyance more than obvious even to Brennan's eyes. She sighed and turned back to her dressing room to change clothes. Now she was alienating even Angela. Ang was one of a few people whom Brennan had come to know would listen to her rationalizing and scientific rhetoric and see the true meaning behind the technical jargon and explanations. Even replaying the exchange in her own mind, Brennan could hear how obtuse she had sounded and unwilling to even accept the compliments Angela had freely offered.

Brenna hung the cerulean dress and the first dress she had tried on and opened the curtain to return to the main sales floor. Angela was off to one side looking through a display of silk scarves. Cam was already at the register paying for her purchases. Brennan placed the dress in question back in its place on the sales rack. She held the second dress in her hand and walked to the register. She paid for the dress.

A few minutes later the women regroups and left the boutique together, braving the bitter wind outside to make it to their salon appointments in time.

Brennan looked intently at the skull in her hand. She had thought sneaking off to Bone storage for an hour or two would not be noticed by anyone, especially Angela. Yes, she has enjoyed her afternoon and the facial and massage that she had treated herself to before having her hair and manicure and pedicure had both relaxed her more than she had been in weeks. Her procerus and occipitofrontalis muscles in particular were more relaxed and even the constant minor constriction of her temporal muscles had been relieved. But once the trio had returned to the Jeffersonian, Brennan knew of would not take her the full two and a half hours to prepare for the function.

However, twenty minutes before she was to be upstairs in the Jeffersonian Ballroom, Angela came into the room. She had a brightly wrapped package in her hands and a very determined look on her face.

"Ang! What time is it? Did I—"

Angela raised one hand, effectively halting Brennan's questions. "It is twenty till eight. I came down here to give you your Christmas Gift."

Angela held out the box for Brennan. "Go on, open it.

Brennan carefully set down the skull and stood up, walking to Angela. Brennan looked from the box and back to Angela questioningly. "Angela Christmas is not until-"

"I know the date Brennan. This is one of those times where you say 'Thank you Angela!' and just go ahead and open the damn gift."

Brennan tentatively fingered the bow, loosening the knot. She slipped her finger under the wrapping paper and gently unwrapped the large box. She lifted the lid and then removed the tissue paper. "Angela what is this?"

"Brennan, I love you. You are my closest friend and I think of you as my sister. So as my sister, I decided that since you seemed to have lost your ability to look at yourself rationally, I would do it for you."

"Angela, I am a very rational person. I explained that I did not want this dress when we were at the boutique earlier. How did you even manage to purchase it? I saw what you bought before we left."

Angela lifted the garment from the box and held it up to Brennan. Cell phones, credit card and a guaranteed tip go a long way in this town sweetie. Now, true or false, you are a reasonably attractive woman in the prime sexual age of her life?"

"True"

"And are you looked at as being the one of the leading if not the leading scientists here at the Jeffersonian Institute?"

"True again."

"And are you or are you not the prominent forensic anthropologist in the Metro DC area?"

"On the eastern seaboard." Brennan corrected automatically.

"So it seems only rational to me that if you find an appropriate garment which not only is suitable to the theme of the occasion, but also showcases you as an attractive, well poised and professional woman who also manages to maintain her sense of style of sexiness, to wear said garment and knock the socks off of everyone in the room."

Brennan looked at Angela. She was tired of arguing. Angela's reasoning was sound. She could find no other reason to refuse the gift other than Brennan's own state of mind. "OK Ang."

"OK? You mean I won? You'll wear the dress?"

"Yes, I concur with your hypothesis and reasoning. If you give me twenty minutes I will change and meet you in the Ballroom. I'm sure Hodgins is already trying to hide a vial of ethanol to add to the custard based beverage."

"Eggnog sweetie. Are you sure you don't want any help? I can redo your makeup-"

"Ang, I'll be there. I just need a few minutes to prepare myself to see- - everyone." Brennan looked away from Angela at her almost-admission.

"OK Bren. I'll meet you upstairs." Angela reached forward and gave Brennan a crushing hug. She wished she could wave her magic wand and help her friend move past all of the anguish and pain she seemed to be feeling. But since that wasn't possible, she would push and shove her way into Brennan's life and be there for her whether or not Brennan thought she needed help. That's what sisters did, right?


	3. Chapter 3:Distracted

_**AN: OK this one was even more challenging to write for me…mainly because I felt I needed to include "her". I know, I know…but at least in the end we all know which woman comes out on top, right? **_

_**As always, please R&R with any thoughts, comments or critiques. **_

_**I do not own Bones, or any of the characters within, or "Fever". Pretty much nada. Zilch . Zippo.**_

**Chapter 3: Distracted**

Booth walked around the front of his SUV and opened the door. Hannah's long legs were encased in a red skirt which had ridden up slightly when she had slid into her seat. She smoothly swiveled her legs out of the SUV and accepted Booth's outstretched hand. As Booth closed the door behind them Hannah grabbed onto Booth's arm with both gloved hands. The garage to the Jeffersonian was chilly from the winter air outside, their warm breaths visible as they walked to the elevator.

Booth reached out and depressed the button to call the elevator and stood silently looking at the numbers of its progress. When the doors opening, he gestured Hannah in ahead of him, selected the correct floor and again stood stoically and in his own thoughts. Hannah gave a slight sigh under her breath. This had been Seeley's typical mood and behavior for the past few weeks. He was attentive as usual, said the right things when asked a direct question, but she could see his mind was not with her. He seemed to be deeply thinking over something and had yet to share any clue as to what was bothering him.

"Seeley", Hannah leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Hmm?" Booth answered absently.

"You know, if you don't want to go to this shindig, I know of someone willing to help you make a clean getaway…" Hannah purred, her warm breath tickling over his ear and neck.

Booth turned to Hannah and gave her his usual crooked grin. "Oh do you? Well, as much as I appreciate the offer, I really need to make an appearance. You know, to support the squint squad."

Hannah looked into Booth's face, searching for any clue to his constant distraction. "I think the Jeffersonian can survive one holiday party without an FBI presence. Besides," She leaned closer, dropping a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth, then sliding to his other ear, her lips brushing against it as she continued, "I think we should go home and make some of our own Christmas cheer ".

Booth chuckled. Hannah's eagerness and energy with him when they were making love were part of what had first attracted him to her. He bent his head and caught her lips in a soft but chaste kiss. "That sounds tempting, but Hannah, I really need to spend some time with the team here. You understand, don't you?" He shifted his head back to look down at her, looking into her confused blue-gray eyes. We'll stay long enough to say hello to everyone and have a drink or two, ok? Then we'll go home and have our own celebration."

Hannah's eyes narrowed questioningly slightly, but she did not contract him. She squeezed his hands and smiled brightly. "Of course Seeley. I understand completely. Besides, I enjoy spending time with the team. Hodgins is always fun to talk with, and Temperance and I can-"

The doors opened with a muted "Ting" and Booth interrupted Hannah's sentence by pushing her slightly towards the entry to the foyer of the ballroom. "Wow! Check out the Squint Lair! Someone knows how to throw a party!" Booth looked over to Hannah and leaned down as he guided her to the Coat room to check their garments. "Of course, the party just got classier the second I walked in with the most gorgeous reporter in the world", Booth snuck down for another quick kiss before reaching to slide Hannah's coat off and hand it and his own over to the waiting attendant.

"C'mon let's find some eggnog"

Across the ballroom Angela had seen Booth and Hannah arrive. They made the rounds, speaking to some of the interns and Cam, tasting the eggnog (which so far she had kept Hodgins from spiking) and then made their way to the dance floor to dance to the soft jazz music being played by the live quartet. Anyone else looking would see the perfect couple, a tall dark and handsome man with a gorgeous blonde bombshell.

Angela saw mistakes. She saw Hannah looking up at Booth's face when she saw him lost in thought. Her eyes looked critically, as if she were trying to solve a riddle or a puzzle. Booth kept one hand around Hannah's waist and the other on the middle of her back. He kept time with the music, swaying and even twirling his girlfriend at appropriate times, but Angela saw him scan the ballroom as he turned. Angela's mouth twisted in a wry grin. He was looking for _her_.

She lifted her flute of sparkling cider as she watched the couple. She sighed and turned away. When would fate help right the wrongs that had been made this past year? Hadn't everyone involved suffered enough? Who else had to become involved and hurt? Angela looked over to the far wall of the ballroom and saw her husband, deep in conversation with Vincent. She smiled and started walking towards him, intent on getting her own turn on the dance floor. If fate could intervene and help her and Hodgie find each other again, surely there was still hope for the rest of the world.

Brennan slid her hand down the side of her dress, smoothing imaginary wrinkles in the sequined fabric. She shook her head slightly. Angela was right. The dress did look as if someone had made it with her coloring and her specific physiological construction. Added to the four inch heels Angela had thought to include, and even Brennan in her withdrawn frame of mind had to admit to an elevated level of endorphin levels, brought on by a boost of self esteem. She was regarded in terms of social norms as attractive, in many ways.

Brennan waited for the elevator doors to open and stepped onto the marble floor. She glanced around briefly, seeing Cam and Eli sipping wine at a table in a quiet corner, and Sweets and Daisy on the opposite side of the grand ballroom admiring the large Douglas Fir decorated for the holiday. Brennan turned and looked for Angela.

After exchanging pleasantries with the curator of the Ancient Roman exhibit, Brennan found Angela speaking to Hodgins, both looking to be in an intense conversation. She eased her way towards the couple. The sooner she could "check in" with Angela, the sooner her time at the party would end.

"…I don't care what kind of a tradition it is! If you go near the eggnog even once this evening, you will quickly discover that the punishment I can give is _**so**_ much more than Santa's coal! We're talking solitary confinement on the couch in the lab…until Valentine's Day!"

Brennan made a slight noise to announce her presence. Hodgins turned, looking first relieved to have been rescued from his pregnant wife's most recent tirade, then looking over Brennan's outfit, his mouth hanging slightly open in amazement.

"Whoa Baby!" Hodgins whistled. "Sorry Dr B…it's just…that is one _hot_ little number!"

Brennan gave Hodgins a small smile. "Thank you Dr Hodgins. I agree. Your wife has excellent taste in fashion."

"Oh Ye of little faith" Angela said teasingly.

"No, Angela, I don't have faith…I'm an Atheist, remember?"

""Of course Sweetie. How could I have forgotten? So who have you seen?" Angela watched Brennan's face carefully as she answered.

""Oh, well…Cam and Eli seem to be in a secluded conversation, and Sweets and Daisy are admiring the decorations of the tree. And I did see Dr. Wheeler. He seems to think his new exhibit will be opening on time shortly after the first of the year."

Angela looked at Brennan silently for another moment, then something over her shoulder caught her eye. "Well, then let's go check out the hors d'oeuvre table, shall we? Um, Hodgie, can you go and get me another glass of cider?" Hodgins looked suspiciously at his wife, but she ignored him and Brennan's hesitation and pulled her friend along with her, making sure to walk pass the dance floor.

Booth held Hannah gently in his arms. His limbs moved without real purpose, his attention drawn to the crowded ballroom. He had known Bones did not come to this particular event. Every year she would lay into him with facts supposedly to re-educate him about the "Christ Myth". But still, there was the chance…

Booth turned Hannah again and looked up as a flash of blue caught the corner of his eye.

Bones.

She was here. He hadn't seen her in five days. He looked at her, soaking in the sight of her. Then his brain started to kick in and Booth started to notice more. That dress…it wasn't revealing, but it had to be one of the sexiest dresses he had seen her wear…ever. Long sleeves, v neck and tiny sequins that caught the lights in the ballroom and twinkled back the reflection. And, oh Sweet Jesus…Booth's eyes traveled down to track Bones legs and the incredible heels on her feet which instantly made him think of a specific dream from his coma.

Booth was so startled by the sight of Bones, he didn't notice Angela with her, or even Hannah in his arms. He certainly did not realize he had stopped moving on the dance floor altogether.

"Seeley?" Hannah touched his chin, turning his face to look at hers. "What is the matter?"

"Sorry", Booth said, "um, it's just…I thought I just saw Bones…but that's silly…she never comes to the Jeffersonian Christmas Party."

"Temperance? Where?" Hannah whirled in his arms, looking for herself. Booth groaned to himself in his head. _Smooth move Booth, guess who will want to go and investigate for herself?_

"Oh! There she is! With Angela! C'mon Seeley, let's go over and say hello!"

Booth allowed Hannah to drag him towards the two women. He took a deep breath just as they came to the hors d'oeuvre table.

"Temperance! Angela! You both look gorgeous!" Hannah gushed. She quickly hugged Angela and Brennan.

"Hello you two! When did you arrive?" Angela asked, crossing two fingers behind her back.

"Oh we've been here a little while. Seeley's been showing me some of his dance moves." Hannah smiled up at Booth.

"Hey Ang. Bones."

"Hey G Man."

"Hello Booth"

The group was silent for a moment, seeming to look for a new topic to start the conversation again.

Angela finally spoke first, "Oh gosh! They are playing one of my favorite songs! I need to find my husband! There is no way he is going to weasel his way out of this one." Angela gave a wide grin to the trio and turned, quickly getting lost in the crowd.

Booth watch Angela leave and quickly decided to make a quick escape as well. It was obvious Bones did not want to see him, let alone talk to him and Hannah. He didn't want to keep torturing Bones. He knew how hard it was to want to be with someone and to have to watch them with someone else.

"C'mon Hannah…this song is one of my favorites." Booth tugged gently on Hannah's hand, pulling her back towards the dance floor. "We'll see you later Bones".

"Of course" Brennan whispered. They were already too far away to hear her in the crowded room. She put down the canapé she had held in her hand and in spite of what she instructed herself mentally to do, she slowly turned to look at the dance floor. She quickly zoomed in on Hannah's red dress. She was wrapped in Booth's arms, looking up at him and smiling brightly. The two were dancing, looking as if they had been practicing for years.

The song changed. Brennan heard the music, then she remembered the words as the soloist began to sing.

_Never know how much I love you  
>Never know how much I care<br>When you put your arms around me  
>I get a fever that's so hard to bear<br>You give me fever_

Brennan felt the prick of tears in her eyes. She stood, staring at Booth and Hannah. Booth turned and looked up over Hannah's head and immediately their eyes met. Brennan felt a single tear escape then turned and quickly started walking, trying to escape this room, this party…this empty feeling.

Booth had seen the tear and had seen the look of longing on Bones' face. He knew it well. It was the same one he had worn for over a year. But Booth didn't want Bones to hurt like this. He couldn't let her leave so upset.

"Excuse me, Hannah. I'll be right back, ok?" Booth hurried off without waiting for her answer.


	4. Chapter 4:  Change of Plans

_**AN: Thank you for all of the reviews! I'm glad that so many are enjoying the story. I admit, I was not thrilled having to write in "Barbie Bimbo", but her time will be short lived, I promise. **_

_**I do not own Bones or any of the characters within, and I still do not own the music or lyrics to "Fever".**_

**Change of Plans**

Brennan's fingers fumbled. She was trying to gather her purse, her computer case and a second bag that held her two other sets of clothes. At the same time, she was biting back the bitter sting of tears at the back of her throat. _No_, she thought. She would not leave the building in tears. It was bad enough the emotional display she had shown upstairs…all because of the words to a song over 7 decades old? Brennan needed to get a rational hold of herself and her emotions. She could not continue to function this way-teetering on the edge of tears and feeling as if she were standing overlooking the precipice of a cliff, with someone at her back insistently pushing her to the edge.

"Bones?"

Brennan turned at the sound of his voice. What was he doing here? He should be upstairs still dancing and partying with Hannah. Her stomach twisted with the memory.

"Booth. Did you need something? I was just leaving."

"Bones, please."

"I don't understand."

Booth walked to stand in front of Brennan, his hand touching her elbow, turning her to face him fully.

"Bones please talk to me."

"Booth, there is nothing to-"

"I saw you Temperance. I saw you watching us dance. I saw the tears. I saw you run away. I came to find you and make sure you are all right."

Brennan looked into his brown eyes, her own blue ones filling again with tears. But she refused to let them fall. Not again. Not in front of him. She couldn't. She had already bared her soul to him once and had it returned.

"I'm fine Booth."

"Bones. I don't believe that."

Brennan wrenched her arm from his grasp. "That is your prerogative. I am fine."

Booth looked at her for a silent moment. "OK, good. Then let's go back up and rejoin the party. Hannah will be-"

"NO!" She interrupted a little too loudly. "I-I mean, No, I am actually going to go on home. I just came down here to get my things."

"Bones, please. I've been trying to give you some space. But I miss my friend. I want to spend time with my best friend. I've missed her."

Brennan turned away. "I really need to get home Booth. Angela insisted on spending all day shopping and getting ready for the party…and I really just want to go home and get some rest."

Booth thought her answer over. "OK, let me go and get Hannah. We'll drive you home. If you are that tired, you shouldn't be driving in the snow."

"Booth you and Hannah would have to go completely out of your way to take me home. Besides, I am an excellent driver. I appreciate the offer, but I will be fine."

Both continued looking at her. Damn, she was so gorgeous. Why did she have to be so gorgeous? She stood there, her back stiff and straight, that damn blue dress still sparkling, twinkling at him. And those heels formed her calves, thighs and butt into the most perfect curves. His hands actually itched to trace those curves.

"Bones, I know this is hard."

Brennan turned back to look at him.

"Don't."

"I've gone through the same feelings. I know how hard this is right now. But I promise, it will get better." He reached forward and his hand curved gently over one cheek. Brennan closed her eyes briefly.

"Booth. Please. I am trying-"

"Do you know how hard it was to pretend to be your husband at your high school reunion? Dancing with you, then having you ask to share that one slow dance."

"Booth, please."

"I know Bones. And when we came home, I had to watch you go out with other men, flirt with Hacker…"

Brennan lost the battle. She felt that tear overfill her eye, tracing a path from the corner down her check to his hand.

"Bones, please don't cry."

"How can I stop? I ruined our chance. I made a mistake. I was too late. And now I-I have to watch you and H-Han-" She shook her head, unable to finish.

She looked out into the lab, over his shoulder. She pressed her lips together, trying to regain some composure. Finally she said quietly, "It was the song."

"What was?"

"I heard the song the band was playing, heard the lyrics that were sung."

She bit the inside of her bottom lip. She kept staring off into the lab, not daring to look him in the eye, trying to ignore the heat from his hand, the heat radiating from his body standing close to hers.

"I know that song," she whispered. "I remember my parents used to sing it to each other and dance in the living room after Russ and I had gone to bed. I would get up sometimes and hear them. I would sneak onto the stairs and watch, seeing Dad hold Mom and they would sing that song…at first I listened because of the 'Fahrenheit and Centigrade' lyrics…I thought it was humorous that a love song would have science in it. Later, I started to hear how they really believed in the words of the song."

She took a deep breath. "I guess I heard the song, the words…remembered my parents dancing…and I realized—that it's how I feel about you too." Brennan's voice cracked on the final word. Her tears continued, gently falling as she stared off into space, not daring to look up at him.

Booth's heart wrenched watching his partner, his friend, this beautiful woman cry in his arms. He hadn't lied. He knew what she was feeling. Maybe it had been worse, since she had not allowed him any space, any real time away from her as he had been trying to give her these past three weeks. But watching her cry, seeing her so upset he didn't remember now why he was trying so hard. He didn't think, he just reached with his other hand and turned her to face him again. He gently wiped away her tears.

His eyes darkened. He didn't think. He just wanted to ease her pain. He wanted to ease his. He was tired of pretending. He was tired of feeling confused. These feelings…this electric feeling every time they touched…this sense of connection he hadn't ever felt with anyone else…this is what was real, right? This is what was honest.

He leaned down and gently touched his lips to hers. Brennan gasped, surprised. Then she answered, stepping even closer, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and deepening their kiss. She opened her mouth for his tongue, meeting it eagerly with her own. Booth groaned. One hand slid into her soft hair at the base of her neck, feeing the silky curls and the smooth warm skin. The other hand, as if moving on its own slid down her dress, sculpting her silhouette, touching her hips, her waist and finally resting on the side of one of her breasts. Booth broke the kiss then, but his hands didn't move. Finally he rested his forehead on the top of Brennan's head.

Her senses were overwhelmed with Booth. His heat. The touch of his hands on her neck, on her breast. The slight puff of his breath on her face. The smell of his cologne. And his kiss…his kisses were still making her lips tingle and her heart beat faster.

"Bones-I'm sorry."

Brennan closed her eyes. "I understand. You were just trying to help me feel-"

Booth stepped away from Brennan. His hand fell to his sides. He shook his head. "No Bones. You don't understand. I'm sorry I turned you away the other night. I'm sorry that this whole situation has become so complicated. I'm sorry I lied to myself-to you that I could move on, that I could find someone else."

"I- I'm not sure what you-"

"I need some more time Bones. I'm sorry. But I can't just drop Hannah and you and I pick up where she and I leave off. I need to explain what has happened to her. I need some time to figure out what I want."

Booth turned away from Brennan, running one hand through his short hair.

"God! It would be so easy to just say to hell with it…to take you home and love you…to try and forget this whole year ever happened." He turned back. "But it did. We both made choices. Some good, some not so good. We both still have choices to make. And I care too much about you-as a friend-a partner, and maybe even more to make this another mistake in our long line of mistakes."

"Okay. So what do you need?"

Booth sighed. "I need some more time. I know that you are hurting. I'm sorry to have added to that. I'm sorry I lost control tonight-that can't help either of us sort out our feelings." Booth paced the floor in front of her desk. "I'm taking Parker up to spend Christmas with Pops. Rebecca just called today to ask me if I could watch him over the holiday so she and Drew can go on a Skiing trip. I think-"

Booth stopped in front of Brennan. He reached out for one of her hands. "I think I need to be by myself for a little while and figure out where to go from here. We don't have any cases right now, and Hannah is leaving tomorrow to follow the President on his holiday trip to Hawaii."

Brennan nodded. She hadn't changed her mind from three weeks ago. She wanted another chance with Booth. She didn't want to keep living thinking about what might have been. This was at least a chance. She couldn't risk letting it pass her by. "Okay."

Booth reached for her cheek. "Bones, one way or another, we will get through this. You are too important to me. You are the best partner I have had-the only partner I have ever really had. You are my best friend. I don't want to lose that."

Brennan nodded. "I know." She pressed her lips in a tight smiled.

Booth leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, then walked out of her office. Brennan's eyes closed. Damn it. She could feel the tears again, their insistent prick under her lids. She took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and gathered her bags. She walked out of her office, intent on getting home. She didn't want to see anyone…be with anyone. The next few days would be full of families and presents and laughter.

Booth would be with Parker and Pops. She didn't see the need to try and pretend an interest in the holiday festivities for anyone, not even her closest friends. She walked to the elevator, thinking of her own new plans.


	5. Chapter 5:  Gifts

_**AN: Thank you for all of the story alerts, favorites and especially the reviews. Preparations for the new school year have become…even **__**more**__** hectic, so I apologize for not getting in touch personally with everyone who has reviewed. (Wonders why FF site seems a little awkward to read and reply to reviews…maybe it is just me). I will DEFINITELY try to improve! Hopefully this chapter will not seem too OOC, especially for our favorite Blonde Bimbo. But, honestly, I was tired of having to think in her POV. She serves a purpose, but doesn't really have much depth….although I may have to find out at some point what she did with Brennan's sunglasses! (That one still weirds me out a little!) **_

_**As always, I do not own anything Bones related or the characters….but feel free to give back and feedback, suggestions or critiques. **_

**Chapter Five: Gifts**

Brennan walked into her apartment. She had forgotten to reset the thermostat and the air inside was at least ten degrees cooler than the hallway of her apartment building. She locked the door behind her, throwing her purse on the table by the entryway. She saw the flashing red light of her phone, indicating she had messages. She pressed the button to hear the messages and went to sit on the couch, sliding off her heels.

"Temperance? It's Margaret. Margaret Whitesell, your cousin. Uncle Max was here before meeting Russ and Amy for their Christmas cruise with the girls. He reminded me of an important quote." Brennan sighed. She was not in the mood for one of her cousin's Benjamin Franklin quotes. "'Lost time is never found again.' Uncle Max said we both needed to hear it. I guess he's right." Margaret was silent for a moment. "I know that my quotes seem distant to others. But they make sense to me. They help me when I am confused or upset. Max said that it is similar to how science is for you." Margaret was quiet for another beat. "Maybe we should try again. I am not used to having a cousin. And, after all, 'If everyone is thinking alike, then no one is thinking'.

I am leaving for Christmas soon; Mother and Father have rented a cabin for the family. But I should be back after the first of the year. Maybe we can find time to get together then. I know Uncle Max said you have had an-emotional year. Perhaps a vacation to get away and relax would help? Allow for a new perspective? 'That which hurts, also instructs'.

Okay, Merry Christmas Temperance."

Brennan smiled. Margaret meant well. Perhaps her propensity for quoting one of the founding forefathers was distracting to listen to, but it seemed as if finding ways to make chaos of the world make sense ran in the family. Still, Brennan felt a twinge of jealousy when she heard that Margaret would be spending the holidays with her family.

BEEP!

"Tempe? Where are you?" Max's smooth voice sounded in the room. "I've been trying to reach you. I'm with Russ and Amy and the girls. We are getting ready to board the cruise ship this evening. We wanted to wish you Merry Christmas. I wish you would have changed your mind and come with us. I know you think that cruises are mindless vacuums designed to spend money, but at least you would be with your family honey. We've spent too many years apart." Voices sounded in the background. "Okay….here are two people who can't wait any longer…

"MERRY CHRISTMAS AUNTIE TEMPE!" Amy and Russ' girls yelled into the receiver together. "We Miss you! When are you coming to see us? Thank you for our presents! You should see the boat—it's Gi-normous!" Brennan smiled at the error.

"Hey Tempe. Amy and I wanted to say thanks for the gifts as well. Amy loves her locket, and I appreciate the new tool cabinet. And the gift card. You didn't need to spend so much. Dad wants to say bye. Marco." "_Polo_", Brennan whispered.

"Tempe, I know you don't like celebrating Christmas, but I left you a gift. It's in the bottom drawer of the table in the hallway. I love you sweetheart. I miss you, everyday you aren't with me. I always have. I'll see you soon."

Brennan looked over at the table. She walked over and opened the bottom drawer. Tucked in the back behind some old bills and papers was a brightly colored package. She closed the drawer and walked back to the couch.

Gently she opened the edges of the heavy package. She pried open the paper. Inside was a rich carved wooden frame. The carvings on the frame said family, in different fonts, different languages. The frame had been divided to show two pictures. The first picture was of the last Christmas her family had celebrated together. She was in brightly colored red pajamas, her dark hair still slightly messy from sleep. Russ' hair was even worse, his sweat pants and t shirt hopelessly wrinkled. Her dad was in a dark blue sweater over a light colored collared shirt and a pair of khaki colored chinos. Her mom was in a green dress, her hair perfect, smiling at the kids and holding one of her dad's hands as her other arm was draped around his shoulders.

The second picture was a picture taken at the Founding Fathers. The interns were all present, Sweets, Cam, Angela was leaning over whispering something to Hodgins, who was smiling, happy to be listening. She and Booth sat close together, glasses raised in a toast. They seemed to be sharing a private joke.

Two different families. Brennan looked at the frame for a long time. She lay down, curling up on the couch. She didn't know when she started crying. She cried for the lost years with her mom. With her family. She cried because she was missing out on another family Christmas this year. She cried because tomorrow would begin another Christmas holiday, and she would be spending it alone. No family. No friends. No Booth. She reached over for the afghan on the back of the couch and draped it over her. She finally slept, curled under the blanket on the couch, clutching the frame to her chest.

Booth sat on his couch watching Hannah pack. She hadn't said anything since she had started.

When he had gone back upstairs to the ballroom he had found her. She had asked him what had happened. He asked he if she was ready to leave. They waited for their coats and rode down the elevator in silence. The sound of their shoes were the only noise in the quiet garage on the way to his SUV.

In the car Hannah had tried to reach for Booth's hand. He'd pulled away, pretending to need to shift gears, but leaving it just out of reach afterwards. Hannah turned to look out the window at the lights of DC as they made their way to Booth's apartment.

Something had happened. Something when Booth had run off. He hadn't even slept in the same bed with her for the past three weeks…between her schedule and his sudden increase in having to do surveillance, they had hardly been in the apartment at the same time long enough to do more than kiss each other good bye. But now he didn't even want to touch her.

Booth parked the car and Hannah opened her own door. They walked silently to the apartment. Once inside, Hannah took off her coat, laying it on the back of the couch. Booth walked to the kitchen and got a bottled water out of the fridge.

"Seeley, what the hell is going on?"

Booth opened his water and took a drink. He looked at Hannah and took a breath before beginning. He tried to tell her everything. He told her about when he and Bones first met, about his gambling. About their partnership. About his coma. About his year trying to forget about a world where he was married to Brennan. He told her about the night outside of the Hoover. How he was given Bones an ultimatum, and she had turned him down. He talked about being worried about her while he was in the desert, unable to watch over her. He talked about saving Hannah. About having someone to care for, who cared for him. Then he told her about Bones' admission three weeks ago. His reply. And how he hadn't been able to stop regretting that decision since. He talked about what had happened that evening, how he could not stand to watch Brennan run off, obviously upset. He had to help her…he cared for her. She was his friend—his best friend. She was his partner. He loved her. Still. Yet. Always.

Hannah had listened quietly. She watched him as he talked. When he was finished, he looked up at her, his head bent, his arms resting on his knees, his eyes looking so sad. "Hannah, I'm-"

"Seeley. I'm not a dumb blonde." She smiled. "I just happen to play one on TV. I told you when we started I wasn't the marrying kind. It sounds like you had already found the woman you wanted to try and convince to spend the rest of your life with."

She stood from the couch and walk towards him. She rested one hand on his cheek and smiled gently. "I could make this difficult. I could yell, I could cry. But I know you Seeley. When you make a decision, you don't change your mind. Perhaps that's why you've been spending so many nights on surveillance calls here lately. I think you had already made your decision that night when you saved Temperance. You just didn't tell yourself-or her."

She walked to the bedroom. He heard the closet door open and the sound of her bags opening. He walked over to the window, running his hand through his short hair. Fuck! How had he managed to get to this point? In love with one woman, living with another, who was currently moving out…while the other was….where was Bones? If he had to guess she was at her apartment. He wanted to drive over there, just to be with her. But he knew that they both needed some time. He was picking up Parker in a few hours and driving up to see Pops. And then… What then? Booth didn't want Bones to think he was jumping from one woman to the next. But he didn't want to be away from Bones any longer than he absolutely had to. He needed her. And now that he knew she needed him—was willing to take a chance and see where these feelings could lead…

Booth walked back over to the couch and sat, listening to the sound of Hannah packing. Finally, Hannah entered the room again, three bags and one large box stacked by the door to the room. She walked over to where he was and sat beside him. She placed one hand over his, leaned closer and gently kissed his cheek. "Just be happy Seeley. That's all I ever wanted for you. If I can't be that person, then I'm glad you have someone you think could be. Temperance is a good woman."

He smiled at her, and squeezed her hand. She didn't have to make this so easy for him. It shouldn't be so easy for him. He stood up and walked over to help carry her belongings to the cab she had already called. She walked to the far side of the cab and stood inside the open door, gave a small smile and then stepped inside. As the cab drove away, Booth stood in the bitter cold night air watching. He walked back up the stairs to his apartment and closed the door. In a few hours he needed to be at Rebecca's to pick up Parker. He lay down on the couch to rest, grabbing a blanket from the armrest. He knew his back would regret the decision in the morning, but he didn't want to go in the bedroom and smell Hannah's perfume, or see the spaces in the closet from where her clothes had been hanging. He looked over at the coffee table, seeing one of Bones' books. He reached over and opened the back cover and looked at the author picture. He wished he could take her with him tomorrow. He wished she was here with him now. He knew she had still been upset tonight, and after everything that had happened in her office, she would be even more on edge. It seemed no matter what they did, they kept managing to confuse each other and seemed to try and make the wrong decisions. Booth said a little prayer and closed his eyes, the book still in his hands on his chest as he slept.


	6. Chapter 6:  Christmas Day

_**AN: Thank you again for all of the positive reviews. I am amazed at the positive response I have received! I hope I continue to earn your praise! I hope to be able to update by Saturday, but if I can do so earlier, I definitely will. Enjoy!**_

_**I do not own Bones or any of the characters within, nor do I own "White Christmas".**_

"I see him! I See him Dad! Pops! Pops!" Parker ran ahead to grab his great grandfather around the stomach in a bear hug.

"Hey! It's my buddy boy! Look how tall you've gotten! Let's see." Hank put his hands on Parkers shoulders and leaned back to look him over. "Are you shaving your armpits yet?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Okay, okay pops…let's not give the kid any ideas, okay? Hey Parks, go and grab the bag of presents out of the car, ok?"

"Ok dad." Parker ran off back to the SUV.

"Shrimp…How've you been?"

"I'm good Pops." Booth reached around and gave his grandfather a hug. Hank kept his arms around Booth and looked him in the eye.

"How have you really been?"

Booth stepped away, putting his hands in his jeans. "It's been a rough few weeks, Pops. But Parker deserves to have a good Christmas, okay? I promise, you and I can talk later."

Hank nodded, then looked towards the car where Parker was slamming the door shut and struggling with a large oddly shaped garbage bag. "Ho, ho! Is that Santy Claus I see coming this way, Shrimp?"

"It must be one of his helpers. I was sure I saw the real deal last night trying to make his way down some chimneys."

"Dad! It's not like I believe in Santa Claus anymore. I'm ten years old. I'm too old for Santa and reindeer and elves." Parker rolled his eyes.

"Oh, well, if you're too old for Santa, then I'll just take his presents back.."

"No! I mean, well…how was he getting down the chimneys?"

The two older Booth men laughed as they each put an arm around Parker's shoulders and walked inside the retirement home.

Brennan woke up on the couch, the late morning sun shining brightly in her eyes. She sat up and looked around the room. Other than her coat and shoes, she hadn't bothered to change clothes from the previous night. Her new dress would definitely need to be taken to the dry cleaner's that week to be cleaned and pressed.

Brennan stood and folded the afghan back over the couch. She picked up the frame that had fallen onto the floor from her hands at some point in the night and placed it on the end table, facing the couch. She gave it one last look and then took her shoes with her into the bedroom.

After a long hot shower and changing into jeans and a sweater, Brennan felt a little better. She made some tea and toast and decided to call Angela to wish her Merry Christmas.

"Merry Merry Christmas!"

"Ang?"

"Brennan! I was hoping you would call today! Merry Christmas sweetie!"

Brennan chuckled at Angela's exuberance. "You too Ang. I just wanted to call and thank you again for my dress and shoes."

"Oh, sweetie! You're welcome! But they weren't even your real Christmas gift! When can you come over?"

"OH, um…well.."

"Brennan. Tell me you aren't sitting at home by yourself on Christmas morning…heck…it's almost Christmas afternoon!"

Brennan felt her neck and cheeks flush…last year she had a houseful of people in her apartment to share the holidays with…this year everyone was so spread out…and yes, she was left here, alone. Brennan glanced at the picture frame on the end table.

"Actually, I was planning on getting together with Dad, Russ, Amy and the girls later on today,"Brennan closed her eyes at the lie. Angela could always tell when she was lying.

"Really? You hadn't mentioned anything about it."

_That's because before I could suggest it, they informed me they were going to be 100 miles off the coast of Florida!_

"Yes, well, I thought it would be nice to have a quiet family holiday this year."

"Well, sweetie, I think that sounds like a great idea." Angela paused for a moment. "But you know, Bren, with all this snow and winter weather, if your family happens to call and cancel, you still are invited to join Hodgins and I to go on our trip. It's just what the doctor ordered. His house on Nantucket is stocked and ready to go, and the island should be quiet and peaceful. You can bring your laptop and have the whole east wing to yourself."

Angela had made the offer before. But Brennan could not bring herself to spend two weeks watching the loving couple in such close proximity while her own emotions were in such upheaval.

"I appreciate the offer, Ang. But I'll be fine. I'll see you when you and Hodgins get back. We'll get together for lunch to exchange gifts. I've got to go now. Tell Hodgins I said Merry Christmas1"

Brennan ended the call, not waiting to hear her friend's response, in case she tried to find holes in her story. Brennan looked around the quiet apartment. She hadn't even put out any decorations this year. Every year since they had been partners, Booth would convince her to buy more and put out more decorations. Last year her apartment had looked festive when she had all of their friends and her father and cousin over for dinner.

Brennan sighed. She needed to find something to do when she wouldn't be focused on him. Something so Booth would not be the central thought in her mind. He had told her he needed time. Who knew how long that would be? Brennan assumed at least until the end of the holidays. Two weeks, at least.

Brennan stood up. She had managed more time without Booth's presence in her daily life. She would be able to do so now. No one could put aside feelings and emotions as well as Dr. Temperance Brennan. Never mind that those emotions were still in turmoil. She needed to focus on science. Two plus two equals fours….water dissolves salt…. the gravitational forces exerted by the moon and the sun and the rotation of the Earth affect the levels of the tides.

Brennan reached for the bag which carried her laptop and turned on the computer. She had two articles for scientific journals she was currently working on that she could focus on and complete. Two hypotheses to prove or disprove; science in which to absorb herself in and forget about everything else…the holidays…the snow…Dr. Eames…Booth…Hannah…she could focus on the science. It had never failed her in the past.

Hank sat back in his well-worn recliner. Parker was sleeping in his bed, tired from having to get up early for the drive and the excitement of the holiday. Booth was sitting at the card table set up in front of the kitchenette, his fingers mindlessly putting together some of Parker's new building toys, clicking the parts together and separating them again.

"So, Shrimp… are you going to tell me what's on your mind?"

"Everything Pops."

"Oh, well, now…that narrowed things down a bit." Hank lifted up one corner of his mouth in a small grin.

Booth looked up at his grandfather. Pops had never met Hannah. He hadn't brought her up to meet him. He had told him about her, in letters while he was still overseas, and on the phone and when he and Parker had come up to spend time with him. It just seemed between her schedule and his it had never worked out for the two to meet face to face. Maybe, a little voice whispered in the back of his mind, that was because you knew Pops would see through her…see that she was not someone who you would want to be with long term.

Hank sat watching his grandson. It was obvious he was mulling over something. Unfortunately, when that happened, his grandson was usually the one who got blamed for whatever was going wrong…in his life or the world.

"Somethin' happen with that girlfriend of yours?"

Booth nodded. "Yeah Pops. She left."

Hank nodded, thinking over the reply. "She find out about Temperance"

"I told her Pops. I told her everything. Before my coma. After. And even what happened outside the Hoover last spring."

"And?"

"She told me she hoped I had found what would make me happy. She went and packed her things and left. No yelling. No drama."

Hank nodded again. "Seems to me like you couldn't ask for a better way to end things."

"Yeah. I know…"

Hank stopped rocking and leaned forward in his chair. "So what's got you in such a stink?"

Booth stood up from the table. He walked to the window and looked outside at the little pond and park setting. "How can I be sure, Pops? I mean, just a month ago Hannah and I were…good. Then Bones started acting weird…that whole Dr. Eames case really got in her head y'know?" Booth paused. "I just don't want to rush into anything with Bones. I can't rush her. I forgot that…that night in front of the Hoover. I forgot that and its cost me so much time."

"Seeley." Hank waited until Booth turned around and looked at his grandfather. "You and Temperance… what you two have is special. I saw that the first time you introduced me to her. I knew it when you started talking about her in our talks on the phone and on your visits.

"She's good for you, son. She's loving, and caring and hell knows that woman is smart! You need someone willing to stand up to you once in a while. Everyone does. Everybody can do with a little bickering now and then."

Booth gave a small chuckle and shook his head.

"Now you listen to me Seeley Joseph. Everybody makes mistakes. Temperance knows that. And no one- not anybody-has ever been able to call you…what is it Ida Mae called Orville?…Oh yeah…a Player."

"Oh God, Pops…what the hell is going on at this place?" Booth groaned, wiping one hand over his eyes.

"Now don't give me that. Just because we're old doesn't mean that we don't still enjoy sex."

"Pops. Stop. I really don't need to know, ok?"

"Well, it's not like I was offering to give you a detailed description…anyways…The way I see it…you and Temperance…you two have been waiting for a chance to see if this attraction you two have is more…could be more. Waiting for more than six years Shrimp. I think that anyone whose opinion you really care about will understand if the two of you don't wait another six months…another year…just because you realized Hannah was Ms "Right Now", not "ms Right…and she figured out the same about you. You both helped each other survive and live through the battle zone and the desert…but you were meant to be together forever."

Booth looked at his grandfather in silence. Finally he said, "You know Pops, you're right. The people who really care…who really matter…the only they are going to worry about is if we are happy." Booth stepped forward, wrapping his grandfather in a tight hug. "Thank you Pops. You're always there to help me understand."

Hank clapped his grandson on his back, tears in his eyes as they hugged each other. "You know, I think there has been someone else in your life that has been helping me with that chore for some time now."

Booth chuckled. "Yeah. She does, doesn't she?"

Booth stepped away, and then turned, looking towards the door to Hank's bedroom.

"Shrimp?"

"Yeah, Pops?"

"What the Sam Hell are you still doin' here?"

"Pops…I can't just leave…I've got Parker all weekend and…"

"Parker will be fine…he and I can bunker down here. I'll sneak him food from the dining hall. There's so many guests coming and going this week, even Sourpuss Nurse Sanchez won't know he's here."

Booth looked again back and forth between the bedroom door and Hank, torn.

"Seeley. It's Christmas. Is she alone?"

"Damn."

Brennan laid on her couch, the afghan draped over her. The apartment was dark, except for the glow of the television. On the screen, Bing Crosby and Rosemary Clooney were sitting downstairs of the Columbia Inn, singing about blessings and sheep. Brennan sincerely doubted that the farm animals had much to do with gifts from any deity, however, she remembered laying on the couch with her mother, watching the same film when she was a little girl. The songs were familiar, the words imprinted in her memories. Brennan could remember her mom making a large bowl of popcorn, and then curling up on the couch to watch her favorite holiday movies, or listen to her favorite music. Even now, years later, Brennan could not help herself from seeking out the familiar comfort. She had spent the day in silence, working on her articles, cleaning, evening trying unsuccessfully to work on her latest book. Finally she had given up and needed to feel some comfort…some solace from familiar and warm memories.

Some small part of her had thought…had hoped that Booth would call, just to say Merry Christmas. But he knew she did not celebrate the Christ myth. She finally quit looking at the phone and waiting for it to ring. Brennan watched the television screen, seeing the actors move closer. One tear slid down Brennan's cheek, onto the pillow under her head.

Suddenly there was a brisk knock at her door. Brennan lifted her head up quickly. She untangled herself from the afghan and walked to the door. Looking through the peephole she took in a breath.

Booth was on the other side, one arm braced on the door frame, looking down the hall.

Brennan released the lock and opened the door. "Booth."

"Hey Bones." He smiled. "Can I—Do you mind if I come in?"


	7. Chapter 7:  Just A Step

_AN: Thank you for the reviews and alerts. It always makes me excited to keep working on the next chapter when I get to see others are still enjoying the story. This chapter did not end up quite as I had initially imagined in my head…but I think overall I like it…and I've already got a good start on the next one as well. I tried hard to not make this one too much of a "cliffy" as well. _

_I do not own Bones or any of the characters within, nor do I own "White Christmas", and of the songs or characters within the film/musical._

**Chapter 7: Just a Step**

Booth stood in front of Brennan, his arm bracing the door, leaning in slightly, unconsciously willing her to say yes, to let him through.

"Bones? Can I come in?" Booth asked gently.

"Umm, well," Brennan began, hesitating. Even to her own ears, her voice sounded hoarse, a combination of her earlier tears and having spent the day in silence after her brief phone conversations.

She was surprised to see Booth. Here. Tonight. She had been certain she would not be likely to see him again until at least after the New Year. Now that he was here, looking at her, she felt so many different things. When had she become this person who not only was no longer impervious, but now was teetering on overly emotional on most days?

"C'mon Bones. I really need to talk to you."

Brennan looked into Booth's brown eyes. She automatically stepped back and widened the entry to the apartment. One corner of Booth's mouth lifted in an appreciative and encouraging grin as he stepped inside. Brennan gently closed the door behind him and led the way into the living room. As she walked to the couch, she lifted the afghan and tossed it over the arm of the sofa, then sat down on one end and waited for Booth to sit down as well.

Booth chose the leather chair next to where Brennan was sitting, separated only by the end table. He sat quietly for a moment, watching the movie on the television. Finally, he looked around the room, taking notice of the lack of any holiday decorations. There was a new frame on the coffee table and what appeared to be several of Brennan's journals that she kept notes in from various studies, labs and experiments, generally when she was preparing or trying to complete an Anthropology science journal article. Eventually Booth's gaze returned to Bones, who was staring blankly at the television, trying to do her best to appear to be ignoring the man sitting next to her, but wishing she hadn't decided against changing out of her comfortable yoga pants and t-shirt.

"Busy day?"

"What? Oh, well, I just wanted to finish up my notes for a new article Mr. Nigel-Murray and I are co-writing, and the final article for the Journal for Forensic Sciences needed to be reviewed and corrected."

Booth nodded. He knew Brennan's drive to remain at the top of her field was more than a desire to learn. Bones' work had always been her solace….where she could immerse herself and regain perspective and put her emotions under control.

"I spoke to Angela and Hodgins on my drive down here."

Brennan looked down at her hands. "Oh?"

"Yeah." Booth shifted in the chair, resting his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward. "Funny thing is, Ang was under the impression that you were somewhere in the Atlantic on a cruise with Russ and his family and Max. In fact, she was sure of it. I just happened to drive by and saw the lights from the TV."

Brennan looked up at Booth. "Did you tell her?" she asked quietly.

"No, of course not. I knew you must have wanted some time alone for a reason. But I couldn't help myself from trying to see you. I wanted to make sure you were ok."

Brennan nodded. Booth had always trusted her, even after he'd returned from Afghanistan, that aspect of their relationship had not changed. "Thank you."

The couple was quiet, both in their own thoughts, desperately wanting to ask each other dozens of questions, but neither knowing quite where to start. Eventually, it was the movie that was still playing on the television which finally broke the ice.

Booth started chuckling, gently at first, then breaking into a full laugh. Brennan looked first at him, then to the television where his attention was focused, and back to Booth's face.

"I-I'm sorry Bones. I—I always see that part and Teddy…Parker, you remember, the corporal Parker is named after…he had some of his own verses for the song. Anytime we were stuck in some hellhole, waiting out a bunch of insurgents, or even sitting in a tent waiting for our next orders, that kid would break out into his best Danny Kaye impression. Irritated the hell out of me."

"I-Booth, I fail to see the humorous connotations of that story."

" I know. Doesn't make sense to me either. I just heard the song and all of a sudden remembered Teddy. I guess it just seems funnier to me now." Booth looked back at Bones. "You know, I remember his ghost helping me escape that ship."

Brennan started to shake her head. "Booth, there's-"

"Yeah, I know what you said before. But the thing is, he was there…he even kept talking to me. He was trying to tell me things."

"What things Booth?"

Booth smiled. "He talked about partners. About trust. He wanted to know about you." Booth looked up at Brennan. "He told me you and I were good for each other. That we would keep each other safe. He said he was glad I had finally found someone else I could trust. Someone to share with. Teddy seemed to know what I had been going through since his death. How what I do -what we do- makes me feel as if I am balancing the scale back in a small way."

Brennan reached out, touching Booth's arm. "You do make a difference Booth. Every day."

Booth smiled and gave a slight nod. He looked down at her hand, still on the jacket of his arm. He looked back up into her bright blue eyes. "He would have liked you, you know. He always told me he had a thing for smart girls. God knows he never met anyone as smart as you."

Brennan withdrew her hand from Booth's arm and stood up. She walked over to the television, turning it off. "Do you want a drink Booth?"

Booth watched Brennan walk to the kitchen, placing the bar between them. He rose as well, but he made his way over to her stereo. "Are you sure you want me to stay long enough to have one Bones?"

Brennan turned around, surprised at his question. Booth continued to look through her CDs, knowing most of her collection by heart now. He saw a new cover and put the disc into the stereo. Brennan returned to the living room with two beers by the time he had turned the stereo on and pressed play.

Booth accepted the bottle Bones offered him and had just tilted it back at taken the first drink when he heard the first notes coming from the speakers. Brennan walked over to the window to watch the street outside. "Christmas music Bones? That's a new one."

Brennan nodded. "Russ gave it to me." She stopped to take a drink from her own bottle. "It's some of my mother's favorites that we would always listen to when I was a little girl. He and the girls made it."

"Nice."

Brennan turned around to face Booth. He was leaning against the console table holding the stereo unit. "Why did you come tonight Booth?"

"Hannah's gone."

"What? When? I mean how? I mean…what?"

"After you and I…when I went back upstairs to the ballroom she and I went back to my apartment," Booth started to explain. Brennan noticed he had said 'his apartment', even though the couple had been living in the same apartment for months.

"I explained everything to her. I told her about what almost happened when we first met, why we didn't go through with it. I talked to her about getting closer to you than I have with any other partner I ever had. I told her about my coma, my dream and waking up and wanting that dream to be true."

Booth started walking towards the kitchen bar, needing to walk off some of the nervous energy that had been building. "I told her about how I gave you an ultimatum that night outside the Hoover…and how you turned me down. And we talked about how she and I met, and why I decided to go back to the Rangers."

Booth let out a long breath. And when I was done, I told her about the other night when you were almost killed. When you told me you didn't want to have any regrets in your life. And how ever since that night all I have been seeing in my life is regrets."

"I don't understand Booth. That night…my regrets about not being strong enough…not being brave enough to trust you that night in front of the Hoover…that was all my fault Booth. You were right. You needed to move on. You deserve someone who isn't flawed…who can love you the same way you want to love someone." 

Booth just looked at Bones, a small smile lifting one corner of his mouth. He didn't say anything about what she said. He needed to continue telling Bones about Hannah, keep explaining to her what had happened.

"Finally, I had to tell Hannah what I hadn't even been able to tell myself. See, she has known that I have not been acting the same since that night. I can't. Every time I see you, every time I hear your voice…God! Every time I close my eyes I regret turning you away that night."

Booth came over to stand in front of Brennan. "I've been picking up shifts running night surveillance for some of the other agents, just so I wouldn't have to go home and face Hannah. I thought I was trying to help out some of the guys at the office, but I see now I really was just avoiding her. I didn't want to have to admit that compared to what I felt for you…what I have always felt for you…what she and I had was a fading attraction."

Brennan felt tears brimming her eyes as she looked up into Booth's face. She had already risked her heart once to this man…how could she risk it again and offer it to him one more time? If he turned it away this time, she honestly didn't know how she would survive the pain.

"Bones, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I tried to push you last spring. I'm sorry I left. I should have stayed here and waited for you to come back from those Moo-shu islands. I'm sorry I was weak and forgot that the people we care about don't have to be in our arms or right in front of us for us to feel their love. I'm sorry I kept trying to force Hannah into what we have…our partnership…our friendship. I know you tried, and I know you never complained…to anyone, probably not even Angela." Booth lifted his arms, putting them around Brennan's shoulders and holding her in a gentle embrace, but leaving space between them, space for her to escape if she wanted.

"And I am so sorry I turned away from you that night in the SUV in the rain. I know how hard that was for you…how much you risked that night…and to know that I was the one who caused you pain, who was telling you there was no chance to change your mind…no chance to go back…I'm so sorry Temperance."

Brennan looked at Booth's face, tears running down her cheeks. She wanted to trust him with her heart again. She wanted to believe that she could take this chance…but it had hurt so much…it still was hurting, weeks later. And Temperance Brennan had never willingly opened herself to be hurt emotionally, let alone to repeat actions which she knew had every real possibility of having the same result as before.

But Booth was watching her carefully. His hands were warm on her shoulders, but she knew she easily could have left their embrace if she wanted, and he would not stop her. These were hands she knew. They had held her back, pushed her and held her when she was scared and alone. His eyes had watched over her, had cried with her and even in his dreams his eyes…his brain…and shown him a world with the two of them together…a world built around the two of them and their love.

Brennan nodded. She knew if he could, Booth would take away her pain. She knew that he probably did wish he could turn back time, metaphorically speaking, of course, and change some of his decisions. But all of their decisions and all of their mistakes had finally led them here…now…and all she had to do was to take that last step…literally into his arms.

Brennan lifted her own arms, wrapping them around Booth's waist and took that step. She walked into his embrace, into his warmth. As she felt the heat of his body sink into hers, felt his arms tighten around her and hold her tight to him, his cheek resting on top of her head, she felt the tension leave his body, felt him finally relax.


	8. Chapter 8:  A New Start

_**AN- Sorry it has taken me all week to update…teaching school is not for the faint of heart…and this week was exhausting. Plus I struggled a little bit with some parts, but I think I worked everything out the way I wanted to in the end. I do intend to honor the "M" rating at some point…but kind of feel like just jumping in would really be out of character for both B&B. I'll make it up later…promise! **_

_**As always, any thoughts, concerns, reviews or ideas you might have are always appreciated… and lets me know if I am still on the right track. BTW…I just saw the first sneak peak at Season 7… And November is still WAY too far for my comfort! It was only 45 seconds, but definitely made me excited to see more! I know we are only getting 13 episodes this season, but I think they could be some really great ones, based on some of the spoilers I have heard… OK..Enough chatter from me…Hope you enjoy!**_

**Chapter 8: A New Start**

Booth blinked slowly, becoming aware of several things at once. First, he was still at Bones' apartment. She was leaning against him and they both were reclined on her couch with an afghan still thrown over their legs. Second, his back was already starting to spasm from being stuck in the same position all night. Booth tightened his arms around Brennan's hips, holding her more securely against him.

They had held each other all night, starting with Brennan's embrace by the window…and then even when they were too tired to talk anymore, they continued to hold each other close on the couch, Brennan leaning against Booth's chest as they watched the fire in the fireplace die down, his arms wrapped around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder.

Now, in the harsh morning sunlight, Booth felt Brennan start to move, waking up and taking stock of where she was, and who was there with her. Brennan started to sit up, moving away from Booth's warm arms.

"Don't. Just wait a minute Bones," Booth said quietly, but holding himself still. Brennan could still move away if she wanted.

Brennan stilled, and then slowly settled back down against Booth. After a few minutes of silence, Booth's back muscles spasmed, causing him to shift underneath Brennan's body. Brennan stiffened.

"You most likely are suffering from nerve root compression in the sacroiliac joints of your lumbosacral region, which is causing your back pain."

"Yeah," Booth grimaced. "I think I actually understand that one Bones."

Brennan gently sat up, trying not to put any additional pressure on Booth's straining muscles. She carefully stood up and turned around to try and see if she could help Booth.

Booth sighed. The pain in his back eased slightly, but any movement quickly brought it back. He looked up at Bones' face, seeing her watch him with concern in her eyes. Her hair was still messy from sleep, clothes were wrinkled and her face still slightly red and tear stained from her tears last night. She looked beautiful.

He had seen her just after waking up before…in the hotel room in Las Vegas, after he had found her gambling late into the night. Then again a few years later when they had waken up to a deserted "Carni" lot, both of them still wearing remnants of their knife throwing act costumes…she had even forgotten to take off her theatrical make up. And there had been a few other times over the past six years.

Brennan walked away, going to towards her bedroom. Booth threw the afghan to the other side of the couch and tried to sit up straight. He heard the sound of water being turned on, and assumed Bones was taking a shower. At least this way if he ended up falling flat on his face there would be no witnesses. Booth braced one arm on the back of the couch and tried to leverage himself up, only to fall back down when his back muscles resisted.

"Damn it!"

"I was coming back to assist you." Brennan said quietly. She held out a glass of water and two pills. "Here. Take these first."

Booth looked at the pills and noticed the brand. He swallowed both and chased them with a long drink from the glass. He held the glass back to her. "Thanks Bones."

Brennan gave him a small smile. She put the glass down on the end table and positioned herself to help him get off of the couch. Booth grunted as his back muscles again protested, but finally he was standing on his own two feet, one hand on Bones' shoulder and the other on the back of the couch.

"Can you walk a little Booth?"

"Yeah. Just give me a minute." Booth grimaced. "I should know better than to sleep sitting up on a couch."

"I'm sorry. I fell asleep on you. You wouldn't be in this much pain if I hadn-"

Booth reached over and put one finger on Brennan's mouth, holding back the rest of Brennan's apology. "Don't. There is not anywhere else on earth I would rather have been last night than to have you in my arms. I just need to stretch out a little and my back will be fine." Booth looked into Brennan's eyes and smiled. He leaned forward, brushing a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Besides, no more regrets, right?"

"Correct."

The two looked at each other silently. Finally Brennan moved first. "Come on Booth. I have the shower running. The hot water will help relax your back muscles and give the medicine time to take effect."

Booth followed Brennan to her bedroom. She walked into the bathroom to check on the shower and came back out. Booth was leaning against the armoire.

"I found a change of clothes for you in the "go" bag you left here. If you need anything, just call for me. I won't be far."

"Thanks Bones."

Brennan gave him another small smile on her way past him. Booth reached out and grabbed her hand and tugged her back towards him.

"Really, thank you."

Brennan rested her head for a moment against Booth's hard chest. She then lifted her head up and looked into Booth's eyes. "I'll be in the kitchen when you finish, unless you need anything."

Booth nodded and let Bones leave the room. He walked into the bathroom, pushing the door close.

Brennan took her own brief shower in the guest bathroom, giving herself time enough to wash, then shampoo and rinse her hair, but not wanting to linger in the hot water, in case Booth needed anything. She didn't really anticipate him asking for help; that would go against his alpha male tendencies. She didn't want to not hear him, just in case.

After changing into a pair of jeans and t shirt she towel dried her hair and put it into a pony tail, then made her way into the kitchen. She looked through the contents of the refrigerator and the pantry. Finally she started gathering the necessary ingredients to make pancakes.

Booth walked into the kitchen and watch Brennan working, her movements quick and efficient. She kept everything in order, measuring everything before beginning to put anything into the mixing bowl. She measured the ingredients with a careful eye, even bending over to check the level of milk in the liquid measuring cup on the counter. Booth was more of an "all the kiddies in the pool" at once kind of a cook…but Brennan cooked like she worked in her lab… methodically, carefully, as if everything depended on being exact and making no mistakes.

Brennan saw something out of the corner of her eye and turned around. "Oh. I was just…I thought you might want some breakfast."

"Sounds good Bones. Pancakes?"

"Yes, I …um…I don't have a lot of ingredients on hand, but pancakes are pretty simple. Is that ok?"

"Yeah! I just didn't realize you had become such a chef!" Booth walked over to one of the bar stools so he could sit and watch her mix up the batter. "I knew you had learned to make Mac n Cheese, but when did you start cooking other things?"

"Well," Brennan started adding her ingredients into the mixing bowl carefully. "I started practicing a little in Maluku. Miss Wick was a willing participant, even when some of my earlier attempts did not result in appetizing dishes. She was encouraging, however. Then, after I came back, I found I had even more free time to spend." Booth felt a pang of guilt, since his preoccupation was a large part of Bones' sudden additional spare time. "Cooking was something that challenged myself, and it used up a lot of that extra time."

Bones started ladling batter into the griddle pan she had heating on the stove. She watched the batter carefully. In just a few minutes, Bones was placing a stack of pancakes on a plate and putting it in front of Booth.

"There is syrup and butter on the counter. Go ahead and start."

Booth poured syrup over the stack and eagerly cut into the pancakes. "Oh my god Bones! These are great!"

"Yeah?" Brennan gave Booth a wide smile. "Good."

Booth eagerly finished off the plate of pancakes as Brennan cooked the rest of her batter. She turned the stove burner off and walked over to the bar with her own plate and another plate with more pancakes stacked on it.

"There is plenty more Booth, help yourself."

Booth reached over and picked up four more pancakes to put on his empty plate. "Thanks Bones. These are even better than the diner's!"

Brennan carefully drizzled some syrup on her own small stack and watched as Booth again drowned his pancakes in syrup before eagerly digging into the stack. They ate in a comfortable silence.

Finally Booth pushed his plate back and sighed. "That was great! If Parker finds out you know how to make pancakes, you might have a permanent house guest between the good food and the pool!"

Brennan smiled. "Parker is welcome to come over anytime, Booth. You know that."

"Yeah." Booth reached over and touched Brennan's hand with his own. "You have always had a soft spot for him, haven't you?"

"He's your son, Booth. Why wouldn't I like having him around? Besides, he's very intelligent. Dad says Parker is always one of the most inquisitive kids in the _Jeffersonian Kids Science Club_."

"Yeah. He loves going to the lab and being able to play around with the different experiments Max sets up for the kids. I think Parker is more into science and math since he met you and started being allowed to hang out in the lab once in a while."

"Children have a very inquisitive nature, anthropologically speaking. It's what enables them to learn about their environment and challenge the boundaries their elders have set for them."

Booth smiled. Brennan's easy explanation tried to brush off the compliment he had been trying to make. He knew that Parker's interest in science and math had more to do with impressing Bones than in challenging his environment or pushing any limits. Bones treated Parker as an equal, never talking down to him or making fun of his questions or ideas. She had a natural ease with him. Hannah had tried, but her conversations had always seemed more…forced. As if she was trying to find things for them to talk about and do together, where Bones never had to try hard or seemed as if spending time with Parker was wasting her own time.

"Well, you cooked Bones, I'll clean up the kitchen."

"No, it's not that much. Why don't you go and sit down and relax and I'll finish up in here." Booth carried his plate over to the sink and turned on the water to rinse off the extra syrup left. "Are you sure? I don't mind."

"Yes, I'm sure."

Booth walked over to the living room and sat, this time on one of the more firm chairs beside the couch. He saw a copy of Bones' newest manuscript on the table. "Hey Bones, can I read a little of the new book?"

"Um…well, it's not finished yet, Booth."

"That's ok. I just wanted to read the first few pages of the first chapter. I won't if you don't want me to."

Brennan looked over the bar in the kitchen and saw Booth sitting in the living room. "NO, go ahead. I've been having some problems with later chapters…maybe you'll see something I haven't."

Booth gave her one of his flashy grins. "Thanks Bones."

Brennan went back to cleaning the kitchen, one ear straining to hear when a page was turned, or if Booth made any sound that might tell her what he thought about the new book. Finally finished, with no real reason left to stay in the kitchen (the dishwasher was running, the stove had been cleaned, even the sink had been scrubbed and rinsed), Brennan took her cup of coffee and joined Booth in the living room. He was engrossed in the manuscript, hardly looking up when she sat down on the couch next to him. Brennan picked up one of the Anthropology journals on the coffee table and pretended to read it, all the time waiting and listening to the sounds of Booth sitting next to her.

Finally, after what seemed like hours later, Booth closed the manuscript and looked up at Brennan. She looked at Booth out of the corner of her eye before putting down the journal and turning to face him.

"Well?" she asked nervously.

"It's good. Different, but good."

"Different could mean that my fans who read my novels would not like my writing or my characters to deviate from what they have become accustomed to, Booth. How is it different?"

Booth thought for a minute before trying to explain. "It's more emotional than how your books normally start out…Kathy and Andy are acting like they are strangers, when anyone who has read the earlier books know how close these two really are. It's like they are taking several steps backwards."

Brennan pressed her lips together as she considered Booth's insight.

"Bones?"

Booth reached over and took one of her hands in his. "It's a great beginning. I want to read more. I just hope that Kathy and Andy can find their way back to each other. That they can forgive each other's mistakes and keep moving forward."

Brennan nodded. "I guess I wrote more of what I have been feeling into my characters than I had imagined."

Booth kept her hand in his, his dark eyes searching her face. "You always did, Bones. That's part of why your books are so popular." Booth tugged on her hand. "Come here."

Brennan stood up and walked the few steps to stand in front of Booth's chair. He tugged on her hand, bringing her down to sit in the chair with him, her legs across his and hanging over the arms of the chair.

"Booth, your back…"

"It's fine." He wrapped his arms around her, holding her in place. "We've made so many mistakes, Bones. Some small ones, some big ones. I think it's going to take some time for us to really believe that we can overcome all those mistakes…that we can move forward without having any regrets."

"I don't want to have any regrets about you in my life, Booth." Brennan leaned her head onto Booth's shoulders. "But I don't really know where exactly to start."

Booth nodded. "And I think that just jumping into any relationship is a little too soon for both of us. So why don't we take it one day at a time? Try to go back to where we could just enjoy being with each other…and if along the way it grows into more, ok."

They sat in the chair together, Booth rubbing his hand over Brennan's back, and she rubbing his arm with the tips of her fingers. They both knew this was much more closeness and touching that they would have shown each other and indulged in last year, but neither seemed to be able to help themselves. But at the same time, there seemed to be an invisible line which had been drawn, and both agreed that they did not need to cross over that threshold yet.

Booth's cell phone broke the silent comfort of the apartment. He reached into his jeans pocket to pull out the phone and answered it, his other hand keeping its hold on Brennan, keeping her close.

"Booth."

"DAD! You'll never believe what Pops and I did today!"

Brennan smiled, hearing Parker's excited voice on the other end of the phone call. She looked up and watched Booth's face as he listened to his son explain how he and his great grandfather had played tricks on the dining hall staff for the retirement home. Booth chuckled, and Brennan enjoyed the sound of his deep laugh sounding in her ear, which was pressed close to his chest.

"It sounds like you had a great time, Parks. Are you ready to come back over to my place?"

"Well, I guess so. I think Pops isn't used to so much excitement."

"Is he taking a nap?"

"Yeah. But we were up kind of late last night too."

"Okay Parks. I tell you what…why don't you go and read that new comic book I got you and let Pops have a little peace and quiet and get some rest. I'll head back up and you and I can go grab some pizza or something for dinner before we get back to my apartment, ok?"

"Can we call Bones and see if she wants to come too?" Parker asked eagerly.

Booth looked down at the woman in his arms. "I can call and ask. Would you like that?"

"Oh yeah! I haven't gotten to see Bones in like forever! And then we can watch a movie with her too!"

"Well, Bones might not want to go get pizza and watch a movie Parker. But I'll find out, ok?"

"OK dad. I'll see you soon!"

"Go settle down and let Pops get some rest, ok? He's not used to having a hyper 11 year old to keep up with…you probably have worn him out!

"Okay dad. I'll see you in a little while."

"Love you Parks."

"Me too Dad."

Booth closed the phone, ending the call. He looked back down at Brennan. "So I guess you could hear every word, huh?"

"He sounded very happy and very excited, yes."

"So, any chance I can convince you to change your plans and hang out with the Booth men for the evening? I can promise a greasy, cheesy pizza from Rosie's and I'll even let you pick out the movie…"

Brennan laughed. "Who am I to turn down such a generous offer? I'd love to spend the evening with you and Parker. What time should I meet you at Rosie's?"

Booth considered her question for a few seconds. "Well, if you don't have any other plans, how about if you go back up to Pop's with me? That way you can see Pops. I know he's been wanting to see you again."

Brennan smiled. "Okay. I'd like to see Hank again. Let me go get ready, alright?"

Booth tightened his arms around her. "You look great to me, Bones."

Brennan carefully sat up and got out of the chair. "Well I need to brush my hair and a few other things. I'll be right back and then we can go."

Booth sat back in the chair, whistling to himself. Now he's get to spend the rest of the day with his favorite people in the world…it was amazing how quickly his world had righted itself…two days ago he had been confused, upset and convinced he could never be truly happy or content again. Today his relationship with Bones was getting closer to what he thought of as "normal", but it was better than that…and maybe, hopefully this time they could actually get it right.

Bones came out of her bedroom, hair in loose curls hanging close to her shoulders, a pair of brown leather boots on and carrying her winter pea coat. "Ready, Booth?"

Booth stood up from the chair and walked over to Brennan. He reached over and grabbed her coat, holding it for her to slide her arms through before grabbing his own leather jacket from the back of the couch. "Yep! Let's go Bones!"


	9. Chapter 9:  Early Morning

_AN- I know…TWO updates in one day? What can I say…this chapter was in the back of my head all day…and I was just itching to write about Parker! Besides, writing about B&B is __**so**__ much more fun than grading tests! (Especially when the first batch of tests I graded weren't coming away with very good results…__Boo!__)_

_I forgot to mention earlier, but I do not own __**Bones**__ or any of its characters…and surprisingly, no, I also do not own the __**Green Lantern**__. _

_Hope you enjoy this little bit of fluffy fun…although I am starting to feel the need for a case to help add some angst and bickering to the mix…but still B&B all the way, of course! _

**Chapter 9: Early Morning**

Brennan was on the floor, her back against the couch, clutching her stomach. She rolled over onto her side, unable to catch her breath. She looked over and saw Booth slumped in the recliner chair on the other side of the coffee table His head was tilted up towards the ceiling, one hand clutching his chest, red staining his white t shirt.

"BONES! You said you were coming to help!" Parker yelled.

"OK ok…I'm coming Parker! Bones reached out and used the coffee table to help leverage herself off the floor. She looked over at Booth again, his T shirt covered in tomato sauce, melted cheese and falling pizza toppings and started giggling again uncontrollably.

Booth looked over at Brennan, his face not as amused with the current situation as she saw things. "Laugh now Bones. I'm telling you…that kid is out for blood tonight. You're next on his list…"

"Booth! Parker's lack of coordination and ability to hold onto his flimsy paper plate was not intentional."

Booth stood up, picking the paper plate and pizza remains from his T shirt and giving Brennan a silencing look as she broke off into a fit of giggles again. Bones….giggling. No one would ever believe it unless they could see it for themselves.

"BONES!"

"I'm on my way Parker!" Brennan turned and started walking off towards Booth's small kitchen. Booth sighed and turned around, heading towards his bedroom. Brennan turned back to look at Both before opening the door to the kitchen, only to catch Booth pulling his T shirt off as he entered his room. Brennan stopped and looked at the Latissimus Dorsi and the rear deltoid muscles. Booth had always been a fine specimen of the male form. Brennan watch the door close behind him and turned back to go and find Parker.

"Bones…"

"Hmm?.."

"Bones, here, let me get Parker. You don't need to sleep on the floor tonight."

"No, you don't need to carry him…Parker?" "mmph" "Parker? Come on, let's get you in your bed."

Booth watched as Bones gently shook Parker until he reacted to her request. She stood up and gently pulled on Parker's arm and he willingly followed, even though he was still mostly asleep. Bones led the boy to his bedroom. Within minutes she was closing the door to the room and came back out to the living room.

She and Booth looked at each other for a minute. They had all fallen asleep sometime between the ice cream sundaes she and Parker had made in the kitchen while Booth was changing clothes, and in the middle of the movie Parker had selected for them to watch together.

"I should be on my way home"

"Bones, no…its too late and the roads are still a mess from the melting snow and ice earlier today. You can go and sleep in the bedroom."

"Booth. You slept on the couch last night. Your back will not feel any differently than it did this morning if you sleep on another couch tonight."

"It'll be fine, Bones. Besides, Parker was looking forward to helping you make breakfast in the morning…this way you can sleep in a little and get some more rest. If you go home you'll have to get up that much earlier to come back here in the morning"

Bones looked at Booth for a minute, considering his reasoning. "Okay Booth, I agree. It does make more sense to stay here rather than try to wake up early in the morning," Brennan paused, looking down at her watch, "or rather, in a few hours."

"OK. Just let me go and grab a pillow and extra blanket and you can have the bed."

Booth walked to his room, leaving the door open as he searched for the items he needed. Brennan walked to the doorway.

"Booth?"

"Yeah Bones?" Booth's voice was muffled as he was trying to reach something from within the closet in the corner.

"This is ridiculous."

"What is Bones?"

"This. There's no reason why you and I can't share the bed without finding ourselves in any…compromising position."

Booth stopped his search and stepped out of the closet. He looked at Bones for a moment. "Are you sure? The couch really is fine for me to sleep on tonight…"

"Yes, of course. We're two mature adults…partners…friends…and as we already discussed, it is not as if we will be sleeping for long; Parker fell asleep quite a few hours ago, so he is certain to wake up in five hours or less."

Booth considered her suggestion. "If you're sure…I mean…you don't have to worry about-"

"Booth, I'm not worried. It's just a mattress. Essentially we are taking an extended nap. I think we can control our baser instincts for five hours…especially since we both had little sleep last night and spent the evening on an uncomfortable couch and tonight spent most of our time laying down on a hard wood floor."

"OK, then. Let me just go check the lock on the door and turn on the hallway night light in case Parks wakes up before the sun comes up…he still likes to have a little light in the dark, but he wont admit it."

Brennan nodded. "There are some extra t shirts and shorts in the third drawer in the dresser…help yourself Bones."

Brennan murmured her approval and walked towards the dresser as Booth went back to the living room to complete his nightly routine. Brennan found an old FBI t shirt and grabbed a pair of draw-string tightened gym shorts. She went into the bathroom and closed the door, then quickly changed. When she opened the bathroom door, Booth was back in the room, just sitting down on the left side of the bed.

"OK?"

"Yes, Booth. Thanks. Do you want me to turn off the lamp?"

"Yeah, if that's ok. I just normally sleep on this side of the bed-"

"That's fine. Of course." Brennan switched off the lamp and carefully made her way over to the bed. Booth felt the mattress dip slightly as she sat down, and then felt the movement of the quilt as she slid her legs under the sheets. She turned to her left side, turned away from his side of the bed, trying not to take up too much space of the queen sized mattress.

Booth slid under the covers and sheet himself and lay on his right side. He listened to her breath slowly settle down and grow more even. "Good night Bones."

"Good night Booth". Booth closed his eyes and tried to make himself forget that he was laying in his bed with Bones. Temperance Brennan was sharing his bed! He had dreams that started out this way, but they certainly didn't include his sleeping child in the room down the hall, or the two of them trying to keep themselves to their own small space of the mattress.

"Dad!"

"Hmmph"

"Dad!"

"Yeah Parks…wassup bud?"

"Did you know Bones stayed all night?"

"Yeah…it was late and she didn't need to be driving on the roads last night…'side I thought you two were going to make breakfast when we get up."

"OK. Just wanted to make sure you knew. I'm gonna go and watch cartoons, 'kay?"

"Yeah bud…you do that…let me know when its time to get up…"

Parker gave his dad a confused look…wasn't that what he had been doing? Oh well. He looked over again at Bones. She and his dad looked like they were still pretty tired…Bones was lying halfway over his dad, her arm across his chest, her head on his shoulder and his dad had one hand over his eyes and the other was wrapped around Bones.

Parker shrugged. If Bones and his Dad wanted to have a sleep over, who was he to say anything. Besides, adults acted weird if you started asking too many questions or pointing out things first thing after they woke up in the morning. Parker closed the door behind him and made his way to the kitchen, grabbing a piece of leftover pepperoni pizza from the fridge and then stretching out on the couch and turning on his cartoons.

Booth remembered having some kind of conversation with Parker earlier in the morning…and he could hear the faint sounds of cartoons through the closed bedroom door.

Booth rubbed his eyes with the handover his face. He stretched and realized that at some point, he and Bones had moved. A lot. They weren't exactly in …what had she called it last night…oh yeah…a "compromising position", but he was willing to bet his Green Lantern #59 issue that as soon as Bones realized what had happened she was not going to be amused in the slightest.

Booth tried to think when it had happened, who had made the first move, but honestly he couldn't. He remembered feeling Bones in his arm when Parker had come in earlier…but who knew when-or who-had turned over and gotten closer first.

Brennan blinked slowly. She immediately saw that she was laying halfway on top of Booth. Her head was pillowed by his shoulder, and she could feel his right hand over her hip, holding her in place while her right arm was flung over Booth's stomach.  
>"Morning" Booth said quietly.<p>

"Morning." Neither moved. "Is Parker up yet?"

"Yeah, he came in here earlier."

"Oh…and were we…"

"Yes."

Brennan nodded, but still could not bring herself to move. Booth brought his free hand down to gently rub her shoulder.

"Bones?"

"Yes?"

"You ready to go make some breakfast?" Booth was going on instinct on this one. The more of an issue he made of things, the more Bones would probably worry and over analyze. Better to keep on and act as if this was normal. After all, Booth wanted this to become normal…even if he knew it wouldn't be casual for some time yet.

"Yes, of course."

Booth sat up, releasing his hold on Brennan. He swung his feet to the cold floor. Suddenly he leaned back over and gently kissed Brennan on the cheek, his beard tickling her sensitive skin.

"Morning Bones."

"Morning Booth, " Brennan replied, slightly dazed by his affectionate move.

Brennan watched Booth grab his robe and open the door, closing it behind himself. She wasn't used to sleeping with someone, and certainly not used to waking up with someone. Usually she was the one who either left before morning…even if she found herself in her own bed. But this morning, while she felt slightly embarrassed at having Parker find his father and her in bed together, she really hadn't felt a need to hurry and leave Booth's bed…or his arms. In fact, she had felt…warm and comfortable…and safe.

Brennan stretched out and sat up. She walked into the bathroom and washed her face. She borrowed Booth's comb to brush her hair and wondered if she had a spare tie in her purse to make a pony tail. Before she left she found an extra robe hanging on the back of the door. She put it on and tied the sash…she could smell Booth's soap and cologne in the cotton.

Brennan walked out of the bathroom and found the two Booth men on the couch, both with a piece of cold pizza in their hands.

"I thought Parker and I were going to make breakfast this morning"

"We are Bones…this is just…what is it called again Dad?"

"Hors d'oeuvres." "Yeah…those things…it means we can eat now and still have a meal later!" Brennan chuckled. Booth caught her eye and shrugged. "Whatcha gonna do, Bones? The boy needed to learn a new vocabulary word today…" "True. OK Parker…finish your little appetizer and then meet me in the kitchen. You have some mise en place to attend to before we can start cooking!" "Messy what Bones?" "C'mon…I'll tell you as we work, ok?" Bones reached out her hand and Parker grabbed it and practically dragged he with him into the kitchen. Booth smiled to himself, listening to the muffled sounds of the two of them getting prepared to start Brennan's measuring and organizing. He flipped the television onto the local news to hear the weather report before changing the channel again to a nation news station. It was just about the most perfect winter morning he could think of… Booth sighed. He leaned back in the couch cushions to enjoy the sounds of his home in the early morning. 


	10. Chapter 10:  Back to Work

_**AN: So I thought I would try my hand at adding a case into the story. We shall see. =) Thank you for all of the Story favorites, alerts and the reviews. It is very encouraging to see how many others are enjoying the story. If you have any comments, thoughts or ideas, please don't hesitate to leave them. I may be able to post another brief chapter this week, but definitely you can expect a longer update by the weekend. I try to work on the chapters when I have the opportunity, but real life and commitments do take priorities, sadly enough. Hope you enjoy!**_

**Chapter 10: Back to Work**

Brennan pulled her coat tighter around her and pulled her bag over her shoulder. She looked up and down the street before carefully making her way down the stairs from her apartment building. The stairs were still dusted from last night's late snow fall. The black SUV pulled up to the curb just as Brennan stepped off the final stair.

She gestured for Booth to stay put as she walked around the front of the car and opened the passenger door.

"Bones! I told you to stay put and I was on my way."

"Booth. It is reasonable to assume that having lived the DC Metro area for greater part of the last ten years, I have become accustomed to the occasional snow and do know how to successfully maneuver myself through it—both in a motorized vehicle and in ambulatory mode."

"Can't you just do things the way I want to once in a while? Pops taught me to be a gentleman, and you are ruining my practice every time you decide to be "Miss Independent"," Booth grumbled as he positioned the SUV into the flow of traffic, heading towards the crime scene they were going to investigate.

Brennan did not knowhow to respond, and the inside of the car was silent as Booth drove towards the Washington beltway. Morning traffic was already in full swing. Booth knew he could have switched on the lights and sirens, which would have allowed the partners to scoot ahead of traffic, but despite his grumblings, he was wanted to draw out the time he had Bones to himself.

This morning was their first day back to work since the holidays. He and Parker had been spending a lot of time with Bones since their pizza-movie night and unintentional sleep over. In fact, the partners had been spending as much time together –if not more—as they had before they had left for opposite sides of the globe.

"Hey Bones?"

"Yes?"  
>"Morning."<p>

Brennan gave Booth a confused look and her face seemed to indicate she was worrying about Booth's short term memory. "Good morning Booth."

Booth gave Brennan one of his quick grins, thankful that even if she didn't understand his game, she was willing to play along until she figured it out. His Bones was always trying to figure out puzzles, and he loved trying to be the one to puzzle her.

"So did you get any more information about the body we are going to see?" Brennan asked.

"No. Charlie said if the local LEOs found anything else that he felt would be pertinent information for us to have, he's call."  
>"Hodgins and Clark are on their way, but needed to stop by the Jeffersonian to retrieve the necessary equipment."<p>

"So we'll check out the scene and when Hodgins arrives he can do his bug and slime thing while Clark helps you with the body, right?"

"Yes, that would be the best course of action."

Booth reached over and touch Brennan's left wrist, wrapping his fingers gently around it and pulling it closer to his thigh. Brennan looked nervous this morning. They had spent yesterday morning with Parker at the Children's Museum, but Brennan had decided against joining the father and son for dinner. Booth had needed to drive Parker back to Rebecca's before 7, and after talking to Rebecca and Steve for a little while, and Parker showing his dad his new toys he had received and put away in his bedroom at Rebecca's house, it was past 11 when Booth finally made it back to his apartment. He decided against calling Bones to see how her evening had been.

Charlie had called him at 5:30 a.m. to let him know they had a body to investigate, and possibly a new case. After finding out the highlights of the scene so far, Booth had informed Charlie it would take some time to get the Jeffersonian team together, since the lab had been closed for the holidays. Booth told him to expect them to arrive at 8 a.m., but to call if anything changed or the LEOs found anything else that needed their immediate attention in the meantime. Booth then had called to wake Brennan and inform her what time he would be at her apartment to give her a ride to the crime scene.

Booth held Brennan's hand gently in his as he drove. Brennan's hand relaxed slightly. "How was the trip home for Parker?" she asked. She knew how hard it was for Booth to have to leave his son at the end of their weekends or vacations together.

"It was good. He was excited to show me the new stuff he got for Christmas. I think he was ready to be back home and get back on his own schedule." Booth raised their hands and pressed a quick kiss to her fingers. "He was bummed you decided against joining us for dinner and driving him home. He got a new science kit he can't wait to show you and try out together."

"I had a lot of chores to catch up on, and I thought you both could use some quality time together without my presence."

"We like your presence, Bones. You don't ever need to feel like you are an interruption to my life."

Bones smiled, feeling warmth at his words. Even in just the past few days, she could see so much more of the "old Booth"…her friend…the one who seemed to have been lost since they had returned to D.C.

They drove the rest of the way, chatting idly about random subjects. But Booth kept holding her hand, releasing only to turn the steering wheel or adjust the gear shift. When the SUV rambled onto the dirt road and finally parked in a small clearing already crowded with patrol cars, unmarked FBI vehicles as well as an ambulance standing by, Bones was disappointed when Booth had to release her hand to exit the vehicle. She quickly got out of the SUV and grabbed her bag. Booth jogged around the SUV and walked with her, careful not to appear to be too friendly in front of the other agents and emergency personnel.

When they reached the marked off area, Brennan immediately crouched down to get a closer look at the body, which had been partially covered in a blanket.

"Was this the position of the body at initial discovery?" Bones asked.

Charlie stepped forward and answered, flipping open his notebook he had filled in as he spoke with the LEOs and the witnesses. "No, Dr. Brennan. Ms. Laurence happened upon the body and when she was joined by her fiancé, Mr. Walker, he was the one who actually lifted the blanket from the remains. When they realized there was a body underneath, they immediately left the scene and contacted the local Sheriff's office. Between their statements and the scene, we assume the blanket had been placed over the body, rather than wrapped around the body."

"I would concur with that assumption Agent Paul. Hodgins will be able to confirm based off the insect activity." Brennan lifted the blanket portion which was covering the lower abdomen. "Victim appears to be female, Caucasian….Nineteen to twenty five years of age."

Booth nodded and wrote down her findings in his own notebook. It never failed to amaze him when she was able to immediately tell him facts about the victims they were called upon to identify. Most of the time these victims hardly looked human, and yet his partner was able to see their humanity…see the lives they had once lived from the bones left behind.

"I see a strange marking on the hyoid bone which could indicate strangulation."

"So are you saying this is a murder victim, Bones?"

Brennan stared at the body for another moment in silent thought. She stood nodding. "Based on the damage to the hyoid bone, as well as the positioning of the body and the placement of the blanket which effectively hid the body from initial discovery, yes….I would hypothesize that this is a murder victim."

"OK Boys," Booth yelled. "You heard the good doctor. As soon as the Squint Squad arrives and is able to gather their soil and bug samples, everything gets tagged and bagged to the Jeffersonian!"

Brennan started walking back to the SUV, already dialing Hodgin's number. "Hodgins? Brennan. Yes, I think we have a new case. I want you to focus on gathering bug and soil samples, and Clark can coordinate the transfer of the body. There is also a blanket and some articles of clothing that will need to be gathered and brought in as well. What? Oh, yes." Brennan listened again to Hodgins. "That is a correct assumption. I will meet you and Mr. Clark at the Jeffersonian." Brennan ended the call and opened the door to the SUV, waiting for Booth to join her.

It took another 3 minutes for Booth to join her. He quickly entered the SUV and started the engine, waiting for the interior to warm slightly. "In a hurry Bones?"

"No. I just failed to see the relevance of my presence. You gave the local officials the information they needed to know. I called Hodgins and he and Mr. Clark are expected to arrive within the next 15 minutes, depending on traffic."

Booth nodded. He wasn't sure how Bones wanted to approach their new relationship…if it could really be called a new relationship at this point. He felt like they had regained some the closeness that had been missing from their friendship since they both had returned to D.C., but there were times he still felt that Bones was holding back a little. He knew that in the past, Brennan would always separate herself and try to compartmentalize her emotions from reality. Booth's sudden appearance back in her life, and wanting to try and grow into a more close and romantic relationship had to be working against the grain, in terms of what Brennan was used to doing. He did not want to scare her off, but at the same time, the closer they became, the more Booth wanted….more time…more touches…just more of Bones in his life...period.

Booth started the SUV and slowly maneuvered the vehicle back onto the road. "Have you called Cam yet to let her know the situation?"

"Hodgins was going to have Clark relay the information as they were driving. Cam was seeing Michelle off at the airport this morning, so she has not yet arrived at the Jeffersonian."

"Oh yeah. I forgot that Michelle was going to tour a few colleges before the new semester begins."

"She seemed to perform very well academically last semester. There's no reason to suspect that her plans to transfer into a four year degree program at the end of this semester would not be attainable."

"Yeah, she told me a few weeks ago she really liked the professors and classes she had already taken at UDC."

"University of DC also has several four year degree programs. It would be a viable candidate of schools for Michelle to select from in a few months."

"Cam would love that…but some kids feel like they need to leave and 'go away' to college to fully feel like they are grown up…I think Michelle may be one of those kids."

"Perhaps."

"What were you like that first year of college Bones?"

"Me? I was a very gifted student. I tried to take the more advanced levels of the basic classes required for my program."

Booth spared her a quick glance and grin. "Of course."

Brennan smiled. "I did struggle with one class, and had to have my academic advisor assist me in challenging my final grade. The instructor was very adamant that I had failed to do the work assigned, which was incorrect. I simply did not adhere to the norms which she had predetermined were required, in a course which was touted to be based in human individuality and acceptance of differences within the human psyche."

Booth's forehead wrinkled slightly as he tried to understand what Bones was describing. Suddenly it dawned on him and he chuckled. "So what I hear you saying is…you flunked Psych 101."

Bones looked at Booth, surprised. "It was Psychology 112, actually, and according to my official transcripts, I earned a "Pass" grade for the course."

"You? Dr. Temperance World- Renowned-Forensic -Anthropologist Brennan….took a class pass/fail? You've got to be pulling my leg."

"I'm not touching your leg. And I don't understand what that has to do with my college academic performance."

"It's just…usually the kids I know who opted for that grading system knew there was no way they would be able to pass the course above a D average. Why did you accept that option?"

"I argued that my performance merely did not adhere to the predetermined outcomes the instructor had set prior to teaching the actual content. In essence, she had already determined my performance prior to even presenting the content in class. Not to mention that psychology is a soft science. When held up against the rigors of hypothesis and having to prove theories, it has a less than admirable rate of success."

Booth chuckled, imagining a younger Bones standing up to a college professor. He could easily see the angry glint to her eyes, and the stubborn angle of her jaw. Very few had challenged his partner and lived to tell the tale of success.

"What about you, Booth?"

"Me? Well, I started on the football team, but during the fifth game my sophomore year I took a hit. My knee needed surgery, and I was forced to quit the team."

"Your knees have had several major injuries in the past."

"How do you know—oh yeah…my x-rays. I had almost forgotten about that. Yeah, so once I was out of the hospital and recovering surgery, I started paying more attention to my class work. As a jock, I was able to kind of slide by…but once I was off the field, I needed to take my classes a little more seriously."

"So, in a way, your injuries were fortuitous."

"Looking back, I guess you could say so...but at the time I would have disagreed. But I started taking some Criminal Justice classes, ended up changing majors…"

"Is that when you decided to join the military?"

Booth sighed, thinking back to that particular decision. "Not exactly. It was when Jared announced he was enlisting instead of enrolling in college."

"Oh."

"Yeah, well, big brother Booth couldn't let Baby brother get himself killed…so I enlisted. It just so happened that during Boot Camp I excelled at the firing range and the more physical aspects of training, while Jared took more of an interest in the analytical and planning.

"So, to make a long story short, I trained with the Rangers and later became a sniper."

Brennan sat quietly. Booth glanced over at his partner, and saw her deep in thought.

"So, Bones…do you think if we had known each other back in college we would have become friends?"

Brennan looked up at Booth for a second then turned her gaze out towards the window. "It is difficult to hypothesize, given the many variables. However, I would have to say that the chances are improbable. I was very focused on my studies and did not pay much attention to campus sports or social structures. Our chances of meeting, let alone finding something in common in which to bind our time together would have been minimal, at best."

Booth slowed the SUV for a traffic light, and then spared her one of his charming grins. He picked up Brennan's hand and brought it to his mouth to press a warm kiss onto her palm.

"So you agree…there would have been a chance."

Brennan smiled, unable to resist mirroring Booth's grin. He would always believe in luck and fate. And since they were speaking in terms of hypotheses, who was she to dispute what would never be scientifically proven?

"I suppose I am Booth…there would have been a chance."


	11. Chapter 11: PDA

_**AN: OK…so a combo deal for this brief chapter…adding a little to the case (ok, not much) and a little angst (not much…hopefully just enough). The only way I know if you love or hate it (or think I should have had an extra glass of wine before I started writing) is if you leave me a review. =) Geez! Already I have become addicted! Hope you enjoy!**_

**Ch 11: PDA**

Brennan sighed and arched her neck in a wide circle, trying to relieve the tension in her muscles. She had been bent over the remains they had brought in that morning all afternoon. She was trying to determine cause of death, but it was becoming more and more certain that she would have to wait until after the flesh removed from the bone. That meant she would have to wait until Hodgins had a chance to gather his particulates and Cam was given ample time to conduct her own skin and tissue samples and autopsy, or at least what little examination she could, with the remaining flesh on the remains. Even with the winter weather the area had been subjected to in recent weeks, the body seemed to show advance stages of decomposition, the cause of which Brennan still was uncertain.

She arched her neck in the opposite direction as she carefully removed her gloves. Suddenly she felt warm hands on her shoulders, massaging small circles into the tight muscles. "Tough day Bones?" Booth whispered in her ear, his warm breath tickling the sensitive skin there.

"Yes. I have to wait on Hodgins and Cam's examinations and samples before we can properly remove the flesh and have a clearer look at the bones."

"Sounds like you have the next few hours free then."

"I have some preliminary paperwork to complete, and I need to work on the Journal submission that Mr. Nigel-Murray and I are trying to put together—Booth…"

"Yes, Bones?"

"Mmmph…while I am pleasantly surprised at your knowledge of the anatomy of the scapula and corresponding muscles, do you think this is the appropriate location for this demonstration?"

"Well, Bones…the way I look at it, my partner was in pain and I am trying to help….so she will be able to concentrate and help us catch the dirt bag murderer who took away this young woman's life."

"Ah..I see…Oh yes…that spot right there please Booth." Brennan's head fell forward, giving Booth the perfect view of the curve of the back of her neck…which he was tempted to kiss. "But I still contend that this is not the most professional location for this activity."

Booth leaned closer, again whispering in her ear, his warm, moist breath moving the fine hairs there, tickling her skin. "Well, we could go to your office, but I think I may find it even more difficult to restrain myself…"

Brennan forced herself to stand up and turn around, facing Booth. "I just think that until we figure out where this new—relationship is headed…we should continue to show some restraint in our professional association."

Brennan walked off the platform without waiting for an answer from Booth and walked briskly to her office, nervously glancing to see who might have witnessed what could easily be construed as an affectionate display. She walked into the office, leaving the door open and sat down on the couch, facing away from the door.

A minute later she heard the door close and the blinds close. She did not need to look up; she knew very well who had followed her, and what he wanted to discuss.

Booth sat down on the coffee table in front of Bones and watched her without saying a word. Finally, unable to withstand the volumes the silence of the room, Brennan lifted her head and looked into Booth's eyes.

"What?" She asked dryly.

"You know what Bones. I think we need to talk about it."

Brennan sighed harshly and leaned back against the couch, trying to put some space between herself and Booth.

"I'm sorry. I just am uncomfortable with public displays of affection."

"That may be. But that's not the problem here."

This time Brennan was quiet, waiting for Booth to speak.

"You don't want the Squint Squad to know about us…to know that we are trying to see where this relationship…where these feelings we have been fighting for so long…might lead."

"I don't see where making it public knowledge is helpful…and in fact, if and when we decide that these feelings are not enough and move on…it could only make our work environment more tense and awkward for everyone concerned."

Booth nodded. "You mean me, right?"

"I don't understand."

"You said if and when we decide these feelings aren't enough and move on…but you meant me…_when I decide my feelings aren't enough and I move on_…that's what you meant to say."

"No, Booth…that's not what I meant…I mean..What I was trying to say was that-"

"I get it Bones. I understand. I screwed up…in more ways than one. And I understand that you are used to the men in your life disappointing you…Max, Russ… Michael… Sully… and even me." Booth leaned forward, and grasped both of Brennan's hands in his own. "But I swear I am not going to let you down again. I am not going to screw this up again."

Brennan shook her head. "You can't know that Booth. No one can foretell the future."

Booth tightened his grip on her hands. "I am telling you, Bones. I care too much about you…about us…I will not disappoint you again. If you need me to back off a little, ok. I won't go back, but we can keep this just between us. We don't have to tell anyone else just yet. But please don't ask me to take any more steps backwards. We can go slow…as long as we are trying to move forward."

Brennan looked at their hands and then looked up into Booth's eyes, her own blue eyes brimming with tears. "I don't want to go backwards either, Booth. But I'm not good at relationships."

"That's crap, Bones. You've been responsible for the best friendship I have ever had. So we'll start there, ok? We'll spend time together away from the lab…from the job…and we'll just be willing to see where our feelings take us, ok?"

Brennan felt a single tear escape and trail down her cheek. Booth wiped it away with a finger, and then let his hand linger on her cheek. "Please don't cry, Bones."

"I'm sorry. I just don't—I don't want to make a mistake…and end up hurting you."

"_You_ hurting _me_? Bones…you're the one crying here. I am the one feeling like the bottom sole of a dirty boot." Booth moved to sit next to Brennan on the couch, one hand still holding hers gently. He put his finger on her chin and lifted her face to look at him. "The only way we can hurt each other is if we aren't honest with each other… if we don't give this thing… these feelings… a chance, ok?"

Brennan nodded her agreement. Booth leaned down and gently kissed Brennan's cheek, then wrapped his arms around her in a warm hug. Brennan held still for a moment then she moved her arms to wrap themselves around his neck and return the embrace, resting her head on his shoulder.

The couple sat in that embrace for minutes, each giving and receiving comfort.

Booth finally pulled back, but didn't release Brennan. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm better, thanks. I'm sorr-"

Booth leaned forward and silenced Brennan's apology with a quick but gentle kiss. "No regrets, ok? We'll just move forward."

Brennan smiled her agreement as she nodded.

"So, since you are waiting on Hodgins and Cam, how about if I steal you away for some lunch?"

"The Diner?"

"If you want, but I was thinking of trying a new place…somewhere we haven't been before."

"OK…that sounds…nice."

Booth gave her one of his charming grins and stood up, holding on to her hands and pulling her to her feet.

"Then let's go, Bones."


	12. Chapter 12: Give and Take

_AN: Another crazy week teaching the youth of America! Two big functions…one Monday evening at 6 and the next on Tuesday Morning before 8 a.m….oh, and our brand new cooking equipment suddenly doesn't work. It's been an exciting week…and this week (with the full moon this evening!) promises to continue the fun! I know this chapter is a little shorter than normal, but hopefully the fluffy-ness will make up for it. Please take a moment to tell me what you think, or make any suggestions. I'll try to update again before the weekend, if I can!_

_If you know someone in emergency services or the US Military, thank you and them for your service and sacrifices. My dad is retired Army, and as an "Army Brat", I know that sometimes the sacrifices aren't just by those who put on the uniform every day. I know today is 9/11 and many are remembering and honoring those who serve and their families today…but these people serve every day…not just on the holidays or anniversaries of days we wished did not have to have happened. _

**Ch 12: Give and Take**

"Bones!"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"C'mon Bones! Let me in!"

Booth heard the deadbolt move and the security chain jangle just before the door finally opened.

"Finally! Wong Fu's isn't exactly easy to carry, you know" Booth complained as he walked into the apartment and towards the kitchen.

"Booth, I told you I was going home to take a shower and that I didn't need to order take out tonight."

Booth placed the cardboard box filled with various bags and take out containers on the counter and turned around to give Brennan one of his convincing grins.

"Everybody has to eat, Bones. You need your strength."

Brennan shook her head. She was wearing a robe and had a towel wrapped around her head, turban-style. It was obvious she had just gotten out of the shower.

Booth opened one of the cabinets next to the sink and pulled out two plates, then pulled open a drawer to find serving spoons and Bones' personal sets of chopsticks. He immediately began pulling items from the cardboard box, opening bags, propping open cartons as he sat at the table.

"C'mon Bones. You aren't going to make me eat alone, are you?"

Brennan rolled her eyes. "I told you before that if we keep eating Chinese food this late at night we are both going to get fat."

"Once in a while isn't so bad…besides the only fried food I got tonight were those spring rolls you like so much."

Brennan grabbed the carton containing Moo Goo Gai Pan and portioned the chicken and vegetables over the steamed rice Booth had already placed on her plate. "And you skipped out on lunch earlier today, so I knew you would be hungry."

Brennan finished plating her food and walked to the small dining table outside the kitchen area. She waited a few minutes and Booth joined her shortly, bringing with him his heavily loaded plate, as well as the carton containing the spring rolls and the extra packets of duck sauce and Chinese hot mustard.

They ate in comfortable silence at first. Bones didn't want to admit it, but Booth had been correct; she had been extremely hungry, especially after what had turned out to be a stressful day. Halfway through her meal she finally had to admit to herself and Booth that dinner was exactly what she had needed. "Thank you Booth. This is delicious."

"Of course Bones. We've got to keep our strength up so we can catch the bad guys once your squint squad tells me who to go after." Booth flashed her a quick grin.

"Yes, but you didn't have to go to the effort of bringing me dinner. Thank you."

Booth leaned across the table and brushed a brief kiss on Brennan's cheek. Actually, I wanted to Bones. I like being able to take care of you…so let me enjoy myself once in a while, okay?" Brennan gave him a small smile and nodded, blushing slightly.

Booth looked at Brennan's face. "Huh. I don't think I've ever seen you blush Bones."

"I—I'm just not used to having someone care for me in that way," Brennan tried to explain.

Booth shook his head. "That's not true. Before we left last spring you and I always were taking care of each other exactly in that way. I think you just aren't used to labeling it as actual _caring_."

Brennan considered this carefully. She recalled many lunches and dinners with Booth that began with his claiming that she shouldn't skip meals…she had come over to his apartment to check on him when his back had been "thrown out"…she had waited with him in the emergency room when he had needed a cast for his broken hand from a hockey game…and then a few weeks later she had stayed up with him when they thought he had a concussion. He had even asked her to stay with him during his brain surgery…simply because she was the smartest person he knew. There were a multitude of instance Brennan could recall where they both had put the well being and health of the other person first. Booth was correct; it was only now that they were actually giving those emotions and feelings a name and an opportunity to grow into more that Brennan felt embarrassed at their meaning and the connotations they may bring with them.

"Perhaps you are correct again. I will try to remain more open minded, metaphorically speaking."

Booth smiled and gave her another quick kiss before again facing the remaining food on his plate. "I'm glad to hear it Bones. But that still isn't going to get you out of cleaning the dishes."

"What? But this is my apartment Booth… and I didn't even ask you to bring over the damn food! Why would I..."Brennan sputtered in frustration.

"Hey Bones…that's just how relationships work…give and take. I brought the food to give to you…you took…now you get to do the cleanup."

Brennan narrowed her eyes as she considered Booth's statement. "And you will be busy doing something else, I presume?"

"Oh, I can always find something to amuse myself…but tonight I thought since you'd be busy with dishes I could catch the first period of the Philly hockey game on ESPN on your nice new TV." Booth again looked up at Brennan with a twinkle in his eye.

Brennan sighed, resigned herself to her chore and pushed her chair back from the table. As she walked to the kitchen with her plate and silverware, she paused and had a thought which brought a smile to her face. Booth brought his dishes into the kitchen shortly afterwards, and Brennan soon could hear the noise of the television over the running water and sounds of the dishes clanging in the sink.

Brennan finally hung her tea towel on the handle to the oven door to air dry and turned off the light to the kitchen as she walked out of the room. She saw Booth leaned back on the couch, completely engrossed on the commentator's story on the television. Brennan walked behind the couch, a small and devilish smile on her face. She always prided herself on a steep learning curve. Maybe it was time to practice some of what she had learned so far from Booth.

Brennan leaned over the back of the couch, her hands kneading Booth;s shoulders and moving down his strong arms. She leaned closer and pressed small kissed along Booth's cheek, down his jaw towards his mouth. "Booth?"

"Yeah Bones?"

"Next time…"

Booth was completely distracted from the television program and was solely focuse don Brennan…her hands, her lips…the heat of her breath over his skin as she spoke softly to him…he had to concentrate to understand the words she was speaking to him. "Yeah?"

"You don't have to trick me into doing dishes to come over and watch my television. You can come over anytime."

Booth chuckled. He grabbed Brennan's hands where they were moving onto his chest and positioned her around the couch and then with one strong pull toppled her into his lap. Booth leaned down and gently kissed Brennan's lips. She was the one to deepen the kiss, letting her tongue trace his lips until they both opened their mouths to let one another inside.

The two stayed in that embrace on the couch, teasing each other with gentle and firm kisses until finally Booth broke the contact, lifting his head and resting his forehead on Brennan's. "I don't know Bones…if this is going to be my punishment for tricking you, maybe I need to be more sneaky with you more often.


	13. Chapter 13: House Call

_AN: I'm __**so**__ sorry for the extended delay! RL caught up with me…the good (?) news is that I had outpatient surgery yesterday and have off of work for the rest of the week, so you get today's update and I will start working on at least one other for this week! 36 days left until we get to see new episodes! Almost there! =) Hope you enjoy this chapter…it is more fluff, but throughout the fluffiness I am setting up for more later, I promise! Feel free to send me any ideas or suggestions._

**Regrets 13: House Call**

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK … ….

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK …. … …

"Booth?...**BOOTH!**…"

Booth groaned, one arm thrown over his face, the other dangling from his bed. He'd heard the phone calls….all four of them. He's heard the annoying "BEEPS" alerting him to missed voice messages, and texts. He'd even heard the banging of the door just now.

He just honestly didn't give a damn.

Brennan used the key in the hide-a-rock to unlock Booth's apartment door. She walked in and looked around briefly. Booth's leather jacket was thrown over the couch and there was a procession of clothes leading to the bedroom as well as some kind of plastic wrapper.

Brennan bent over and picked up one of the pieces of plastic and looked it over…it appeared to be the outer seal for any common liquid decongestant. Booth had complained about feeling hot and having a sore throat yesterday when they were finishing up their report on the crime scene they had visited earlier in the week.

Brennan stepped in the bedroom quietly, not wanting to wake Booth if he was sleeping. She could see he was still in bed, the comforter thrown halfway over his body, one brightly colored sock peeking out and hanging to one side of the bed, one the other side, a hand flung out limply.

Brennan walked closer and could see that Booth was wearing the same T shirt he had on last night. One dark brown eye peeked open and peered at her briefly before closing again. "God Bones! Just let me die in peace!"

Brennan set down her bag on the floor close to the bed and reached out to feel Booth's temperature and then briefly checked his pulse. She may not be a medical doctor, but she was certainly qualified enough to check basic vital signs. Booth's pulse seemed acceptable; however his body temperature appeared to be elevated. She would need to use a thermometer to have a more accurate reading, of course, but her estimate was that his current temperature was well over 99 degrees Fahrenheit.

"Booth, you're sick."

Booth grunted a short and humorless laugh. "No shit Sherlock. Now tell me something I don't know."

Brennan straightened up and placed her hands on her hips, her eyes quickly narrowed. "I certainly do not think that my observation, while perhaps already noted by you deserves such a reaction. I came here because Caroline, and Cam have been trying to get in touch with you. Even _I_ was unable to gain a response from you via phone call, email or text. I find your reaction rather base and highly unnecessary."

Booth sighed. He hated being sick. He was, without a doubt, one of **THE** worst patients on the face of the earth. He would be miserable, and he would then make everyone around him even _more_ miserable than himself. It was a vicious cycle and one he was certain to pay for, especially if Bones stayed for long.

"I'm sorry Bones. I really don't feel up for company. I already notified the service and Hacker that I would not be available today. I should have let you and Caroline know as well. I just need to sleep this bug off, okay? Just lock the door behind you and I'll call you tomorrow."

Brennan stood silently watching Booth for a minute, then turned and walked out of the room. Booth heard the door to his apartment close and the lock turn. He turned over, flipping the pillow onto the more cool side and closed his eyes again, praying for the pounding throb of his head to stop so he could at least sleep for the rest of the day.

"I already informed you Doctor Saroyan that I would not be returning to the Jeffersonian today. Mr. Bray can field any questions you have regarding the remains until tomorrow. If you have any vital information you can email them to me, but otherwise I will be unavailable by phone or text until tomorrow morning. Good day."

Booth stumbled into the living room, confused and thirsty. He'd heard Bones' talking on the phone, but he clearly remembered asking her to leave and listening to her walk out of his apartment. When had that been?

"Booth! You're awake. Would you like some tea?"

"Bones what are you still doing here?"

"You're sick."

Booth collapsed on his couch, bracing his head on his hands, supported by his knees. "Yeah Bones. I remember this part of the conversation already. I thought you left."

"I did. Now I am back with my laptop so I can work from here and help take care of you."

Booth lifted his head slightly, his eyes barely able to open. "Huh?"

Brennan walked over to the coffee table and picked up a package of pills and a glass of water. "Here, take one of these."

"What is it?"

"It's your first dosage of Azithromyacin."

"How did you get your hands on that?"

"I had my physician come and give you a cursory exam while you were sleeping. He feels my hypothesis that you are suffering from an infection of the maxillary sinus cavity is most likely the cause of your illness. It is a simple viral infection that this course of medication should relieve; however he is concerned that we need to lower your body temperature to more acceptable levels as quickly as possible."

"Bones, no one does house calls anymore."

"Dr. Melbourne has been my physician since I moved to DC and he and his wife are big fans of my novels. It was not difficult to explain the circumstances and ask him of a favor for this instance. He did insist on seeing you in his office tomorrow morning so he can check you more thoroughly, and while you are conscious, but that should not be a difficult request with which to comply."

Booth's head hurt too much to try to follow the logic for long, so he accepted the pill and the water. "Do you have anything for a killer headache?"

"A headache which can kill would be indicative of a malignant tumor of the brain, but are you are asking if I have an analgesic which can help relieve temporary tension and restriction of the blood vessels causing triggering of pain receptors? Yes, let me get them."

Booth had quit listening after the word 'indicative', hoping the end result was that she would have something to help alleviate his pain. Two minutes later Bones returned, holding out a mug of hot tea and two capsules.

Booth accepted both, swallowed the capsules and took three small sips of the hot tea. "Thanks."

Bones nodded and sat down on the couch next to him. The two sat quietly while Booth tried to finish his tea. Hopefully the hot beverage would help to relax him a little until the pain medicine had time to start working.

"Would you like some soup or something else to eat?"

Booth shook his head. "No. Not right now, thanks."

Brennan took Booth's empty tea mug and set it down on the end table beside her. "You look like you still have a fever Booth. Dr. Melbourne said that really needed to be our priority, especially since I was not sure how long you have had this fever."

Booth nodded silently. "OK. I'll go take a cool shower, okay?"

Brennan nodded. "Don't be longer than 15 minutes, or I will come to see that you are okay."

Booth chuckled. "There are easier ways to invite yourself into my shower Bones."

"Funny, Booth. I'm glad to see your sense of humor is returning. Do you think you can try to eat some chicken soup and crackers if I had it ready for you when you finish?"

Booth nodded. "I'll try, but no promises on how much I'll actually want."

Brennan sat at the small kitchen table in Booth's apartment, her laptop in front of her and a copy of her latest manuscript. Her editor had sent it back requesting some changes to be made, specifically to the romantic storyline between Andy and Kathy. As Bones reviewed her writing, she thought back to her own personal mindset when she had started working on the book, first in Maluku, and later back in DC. This was also the first time Brennan had decided to not invite Angela to add her input into the romantic scenes since Brennan's first book.

Brennan sighed, her eyes tired from the strain of looking at the computer screen and from the stress of trying to find ways to add more sexual tension and less _tension_ into the dialogue. Honestly, it was becoming more and more apparent that she would have to go back through the entire manuscript and rewrite parts of the story leading up to the romantic sections. Kathy and Andy were interacting very differently from her other books…almost out of character. Andy seemed standoffish at times, and involved within his own life, and Kathy seemed more uncertain of herself.

Brennan shook her head and stood up from the table, walking to the refrigerator to get the container of juice she had purchased earlier in the day. She poured herself a small glass and sipped at the drink. _This is ridiculous Temperance_, she chastised herself. _These are __**your **__characters. They do not suddenly have minds of their own. You simply need to find where you started writing them differently and make the appropriate adjustments._

Brennan walked into the living room and crossed over to the window, looking outside onto the street. Today was the second day she had spent at Booth's apartment. The medicine was already working, with Booth's fever under control and it seemed as if his sinus pain was starting to alleviate. He had even managed to eat a small breakfast this morning of scrambled eggs and hot tea before they had gone to see Dr. Melbourne at his office. When they returned, Booth had been exhausted from the visit and additional energy required to get "out and about" as he had called it, and had gone to rest in his bed. That had been almost two hours ago.

Suddenly Booth's cell phone began to vibrate. Brennan has removed the phone form his room and changed the volume so it would not disturb him.

"Agent Booth's phone," Brennan answered.

"Bones? What are you doing answering dad's phone? It's me…Parker…Parker Booth!"

Brennan smiled. As if she knew more than one Parker who would call this particular phone number.

"Hi Parker. How are you?"  
>"Great! I just called to tell Dad about my report card from school! Can I talk to him?"<p>

"I'm sorry Parker. Your dad hasn't been feeling well. He's resting right now. I took him to the doctor earlier today and it really tired him. Can I have him call you when he wakes up later on this afternoon?"

"IS he okay?" Parker asked quietly. "He doesn't have to stay at the hospital again or have surgery does he?"

"No no. He has a sinus infection, but he's starting to feel better. He's just really tired today and still trying to get some additional rest so his body's immune system has time to fight off the infection in addition to the assistance from the support the medicine is providing."

"Okay, but you'll have him call me later? I have basketball practice in twenty minutes, but I'll be home after 6:30, and if he needs to call me after bedtime, I'm sure that would be okay with Mom…"

"Yes, Parker. Maybe he can call you on your Mom's cell phone on the way to practice, or on the way back…we'll see when he wakes up from his nap, would that be acceptable?"

"Sure!" Parker exclaimed agreeably. "So Bones do you want to hear about my report card?"

"Absolutely!"  
>Parker spent the next fifteen minutes explaining his grades, including one C in math, which he insisted was not as bad as it sounded, since the class was working on advanced concepts compared to the rest of his grade level. Bones offered to help him with his homework that weekend when he came to Booth's.<p>

"Really? You'd help me in Math? I mean, I know you are like a super whiz genius at science, but you can help teach me math too?" Parker asked excitedly.

"Well, I certainly try. There is a lot of math in science, and you are an above-average student in terms of reasoning and logic. Perhaps having someone else explain the process to you, or having someone whom you can explain the process to as you solve the problems will help your left cerebral hemisphere work in correlation with your right cerebral hemisphere, resulting in a more successful understanding of the total content being learned."

"Umm...okay Bones. What you said. We'll try that…but can we start with baby steps?"

"Yes, of course Parker. We will work at your pace, okay?"

"Thanks Bones! You're the bestest!" Before Bones could correct Parker's word choice to provide her with a compliment, he suddenly yelled into the phone,"WHAT? OKAY! I'M COMING RIGHT NOW! Sorry Bones, but Mom says it's time for me to eat a snack before practice. I'll see you this weekend, ok?"

"Alright Parker. Have a good practice."

"Bye!"

Brennan chuckled as she ended the call and put the phone back on the coffee table.

Booth's bedroom door opened and he walked out, crossing the room to sit in his recliner.

"How are you feeling?" Brennan asked.

"Better. A little hungry. Who were you talking to just now?"

"Parker called to speak with you. I told him you would call him back later. He wants to share with you the results of his report card from school. He's eating his snack and will be on his way to Basketball practice soon."

Booth nodded. "I'll try calling him when he should be on his way home, so he can fill me in on how that went too. Was he okay?"

"Yes. He was slightly apprehensive when he found out you were not feeling well, but I assured him you were doing better and would be able to see him this weekend."

Booth gave her a smile of thanks and nodded. Bones may struggle to understand pop culture references and to be easily understood by many other people outside of the science world, but she always responded well with Parker and he seemed to genuinely enjoy talking and spending time with her as well. Like father, like son.

"Would you like a late lunch?"

"Sure. But you don't have to wait on me Bones. I know we're in the middle of a case…you probably need to get to the Lab."

"Actually, I went in earlier this morning before you woke. And when we returned from Dr. Melbourne's office I even managed to squeeze in a video conference call with Mr. Bray. Cam has finished her autopsy of the body and Hodgins has his samples of flesh and particulates from the body, so Mr. Bray is now able to begin the de-fleshing process so we can gain access to the bones."

"Okay, great. Anything come up from the autopsy?"

"Cam agrees she found evidence of strangulation, but she is not confident that it is the cause of death. We need to see the results from the tox screens and Hodgins' particulates…Oh, and Angela is working on reading a piece of paper found in one of the pockets of the victim, but it was badly water damaged."

Booth nodded, filing away the information for later in his head.

"How would you like another bowl of soup and a grilled cheese sandwich?"

Booth looked up quickly. "You are going to make me, the King of Grille Cheese, a grilled cheese sandwich?"

Bones smiled. "Well, you can be the judge…but I have been known to have a steep learning curve."

"Oh my God Bones! This tastes just like Pops! How did you learn how to make this?" Booth exclaimed through a second bite of his grilled cheese sandwich.

"Pops showed me how to make it."

"What? Pops is giving away treasured Booth family secrets? Is nothing sacred to that man?"

Bones laughed as she watched him continue to work his way through his lunch. A few minutes later, the sandwich gone and most of the soup as well, Booth placed his tray on the coffee table and leaned back.

"Thanks Bones. That was great."

"I'm glad you approve." Brennan stood up and reached for Booth's tray, but he caught her hand and pulled her into his lap instead. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hips in a loose hug.

"Thank you," He said quietly.

Brennan laughed. "You already said that Booth."

"No, I mean thank you for staying and for taking care of me."  
>Brennan leaned down and kissed Booth on the cheek. "That's what partners are for, right? To help each other?"<p>

Booth shook his head. "No. Partners would have nagged me to go to my own doctor…not brow-beat their own into making a house call, put a federal murder investigation on the back burner while they made soup, grilled cheese and hot tea and made sure their partner didn't fall asleep in the shower. This was more, and I appreciate it." Booth pulled her head down and kissed Brennan on the forehead.

They stayed together on the recliner, Brennan's head on his shoulder while they just enjoyed being able to be close and have each other near, until it was time for Booth to call Parker.


	14. Chapter 14: A Step Back

_AN: As promised, a second update for this week. Moving forward in time a little, but still keeping with most of the S6 storyline…We'll see for how long. =) I thought of this while watching some reruns while recovering this week. As always, your feedback or ideas are most welcome!_

**Chapter 14: A Step Back**

At the sound of the knock on her door, Brennan looked up from the report she was reading.

"Hi Angela. Did you need something?"

Angela came in and gingerly sat herself in one of the chairs facing Brennan's desk, knowing she would regret it when the time came to get back up again.

"I came to ask you the same thing sweetie. What the story, Morning Glory?"

Brennan shook her head and returned to her report. "I don't know what that means."

Angela reached across the desk and pushed Brennan's report down out of her focus. "It means I want to know what is up with you and Agent Studly. I thought you said the two of you were trying to work on your relationship…getting closer again."

"That's what we agreed to, yes."

"And?" Angela prodded.

Brennan sighed. Even more than trying to figure out relationships by herself, she found that trying to decipher hidden meanings and nuances of symbolic acts and non-acts even more draining with someone else, even as helpful as she knew Angela was trying to be for her. However, Booth's actions in recent days had been confusing, at best. Perhaps, given Angela's more adept ability of reading human behavior and understanding emotions, Brennan would be better served to engage in Angela's exercise.

Brennan stood up and walked around the desk to sit next to Angela. "Booth and I have been trying to regain our sense of amicability and cohesion, yes."

"Sweetie…can't the two of you move past being amiable and go straight to between the sheets by this point?" Angela asked dryly.

Brennan shook her head wryly. She was used to Angela inserting sexual suggestions into their conversations regarding Booth. But here lately, she found herself wanting to find the courage to take the initiative and use some of Angela's suggestions. In the past month, she and Booth had been working closely, spending more time together, much in the way they did before he left for Afghanistan and she went to the Maluku Islands. They met for breakfast, lunch, even the occasional dinner, coffee, after-case drinks…

This week Booth had even surprised her during her morning run at the park. They had engaged in a spontaneous race between the two of them. Afterwards Booth invited himself to join Brennan to a lecture on the Peloponnesian Wars, however their plans were interrupted by a new case. They had been called in to investigate a body, which had turned out to be another of Jacob Broadsky's victims.

"Sweetie? Earth to Brennan…"

"Sorry Ang. I just was thinking. Yes, we have been getting closer again…and yes, maybe that will lead to a more…personal relationship…but while I do nto wish to live my life with regrets, I do not want to find I am causing Booth regrets as well. He and Hannah have not been over for that long, and I do not want to be…what is the term you like to use…Oh, yes…the Rebound Girl."

"Sweetie," Angela reached over and grabbed one of Brennan's hands in both of hers. "That simply is not possible. Hannah was the Rebound Girl. She was the one Booth was trying to use to replace you with, not the other way around."

Brennan gave Angela a small smile, which indicated that she appreciated the support, however she still held doubts as to the truth behind the words.

"So why are you so doubtful Bren?"

Brennan sighed again. "It's just that…ever since Broadsky killed Taffett, Booth seems to be distancing himself from me each time we run into one of his victims. It's as if he is trying to distance himself from me, even more than he did before in some ways."

"Have you asked him about it? Told him how you feel?"

"No."

Angela sat back in her chair and crossed her arms over her now prominent belly. "You know, for a world renowned forensic anthropological genius, you sure do miss the obvious solutions a lot of times, Sweetie."

"You mean I need to speak with Booth about my reservations and feelings of him trying to disconnect from me?"

Angela raised her eyebrows and nodded.

Brennan looked at Angela, then over to her desk at her cell phone. She looked back at Angela, who only raised a single eyebrow and now pointed one long red-tipped finger at the phone. Brennan rolled her eyes, "Fine. I acquiesce to your more broad and extensive knowledge in male and female relationships," she said as she reached across the desk to pick up her phone. She quickly pushed the buttons to speed dial Booth's number. He answered on the second ring.

"Booth? It's me, yes. I wanted to know if you could meet me for coffee. Yes, now would be preferable. The coffee cart on the mall is acceptable. Okay, I will meet you there in twenty minutes. What, no, I'm fine. See you then."

Angela smiled. "Admitting you have a problem is always the first step, Sweetie."

"I think that has more to do with addictions than relationship issues, Ang." Brennan leaned over and gave her friend a hug. "I'd better hurry if I'm going to get there in time. If Cam needs me-"

"I'll make up a suitable excuse, don't worry. Go!"

Brennan shrugged into her winter coat and grabbed her purse on her way out the door. Before she left she turned around. "Thanks Angela."

Angela smiled as she watched her friend leave the lab. She leaned over to the desk and pulled the in house phone closer to her.

"Jack? Yes, it's me. I need you to do something for me. No, it has nothing to do with my father. No, Hodgins, I do not need you to 'go back to the Diner for a third time today', although nice to know you are keeping track! Get down to Brennan's office. Because I need you to help me, that's why!"

Angela slammed the phone receiver back into place and sat back, waiting, her toes tapping impatiently on the carpeting. Hodgins came jogging into the office less than a minute later, slightly out of breath.

"Wh-What's the matter Angie?" he wheezed.

"I need you to help me out of this chair. And if you say a single word about my weight or the size of my butt, I swear my father finding out will be the least of your worries."

Brennan took a sip of her coffee. She sat on a park bench near the coffee cart, not wanting to miss Booth when he arrived.

"Hey Bones! Sorry I'm late…Hacker started chatting while I was waiting on the elevator. Is that for me?" Booth grabbed the second cup of coffee and took a sip. "Wow! That's hot!"

Brennan shook her head. "That was my intent when I asked to purchase _hot_ coffee, Booth."  
>"Touché, Bones. So….what's up?"<p>

Brennan took the opportunity to take another sip of her drink, more for additional time than out of a need for caffeine. Booth sat watching her patiently.

"I find I need to speak with you about our-partnership."

Booth's brow wrinkled in concern. "You aren't planning on leaving again for Mumu Islands, are you?"

Brennan shook her head. "No, I have no plans to join in on any anthropological digs in the near future. This is more about –well, I guess my feelings more than anything else."

"Okay, Bones, so what's going on in that brilliant head of yours?" Booth leaned back in the bench, listening.

"Since you discovered that Broadsky has been killing victims and working from his own personal agenda of right and wrong, I find that our relationship seems to be reverting back to being more…professional than one of a partnership."

Booth thought about her statement before answering. "You mean that you think I am backing off from our relationship."

Brennan nodded. "Yes…at least-that's what it feels like….and Angela suggested that maybe there was a reason…or that I needed to inform you how I was feeling…" Brennan tried to explain. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I'm sorry. This seemed like a better conversation to have when I was talking to Angela. When I hear myself speak my thoughts aloud, they sound…pitiful…unwarranted."

The partners sat together in silence. Booth finally reached forward and grabbed one of Brennan's hands with his own. "It's not unwarranted, Bones. You're right."

Brennan looked up in surprise at Booth, both at his agreement and the admission. Did he mean he had changed his mind? Was he no longer interested in trying to nurture this-relationship-they had agreed to allow to develop as it would with no denial or suppression of feelings?

Booth tightened his grip on her hand. "I have been trying to take a step back…but not because I don't want to spend time with you, or because I don't want to have a partnership and continue to work on developing a relationship with you."

Brennan shook her head in confusion. "Then why?"

"Broadsky is good."

"No, we discussed this already. Broadsky is bad. You're good."

Booth chuckled. "No, I mean that he is good at being a sniper. He knows I am coming after him. He will have done his research on me and who I work with by now. When I was a sniper, especially after Teddy's death…I mainly worked alone. I would be a part of a team, but when it came to the sniper missions, those were mine alone. Broadsky will have found out now that I have a partner, and that I rely on the team at the Jeffersonian, and Sweets and even Caroline to do my job now."  
>"I still don't understand what that has to do with us, Booth."<p>

Booth turned to face Brennan, still holding onto her hand tightly. "Don't you see, Bones? By attacking my team, Broadsky will weaken me. And I know that the best way to do that, other than harming Parker or Pops, would be for Broadsky to find out how close you and I are, and to do something to you."

Booth looked deep into Brennan's eyes, his own becoming red-rimmed and intense. "I couldn't handle it if something happened to you Bones, especially if it was because of me. I need for Broadsky to think that we are just partners…together for work, and nothing else."

Brennan nodded, then glanced around nervously, looking around and then down at their clasped hands. "So meeting like this…?"

"I was held up a little by Hacker, but before I joined you I did some surveillance of the area too. This is a public place, crowded and a random meeting point during the day. I doubt Jake knows we are together right now. But, yes, in general I am trying to keep our public displays on a strictly professional level."

"Okay. I can understand that." Brennan looked back up at Booth. "So you haven't …you haven't changed your mind, then?"

"Changed my mind? About you? Why would you think…I mean, I know why you would think that, but I already told you what I wanted from this partnership…from this relationship, Bones. I want you."

"I just-I just thought maybe you were having regrets and wanting to find someone more like…more like Hanna-"

"Don't. Don't even say that name, Bones."

Booth stood up and pulled on her arm, bringing her to her feet as well. "Come on."

"Where?"

"With me."

Booth walked briskly back across the mall to the parking garage he had left his SUV parked in earlier. He held onto Brennan's hand, pulling her with him, forcing her to half job to keep up with his intent stride. He walked up to the SUV and opened the door for Brennan.

Booth jogged around the front of the car and got into the Driver's seat, sliding the key into the ignition and turning on the engine, but not making a move to put the car into drive.

"Booth?"

"I wanted to be sure no one could hear us…that no one was watching us. I want to be sure I have your undivided attention so there is no room for misunderstanding or confusion."

Brennan nodded, watching him.

Booth turned to Brennan, reaching out to touch her hair with one hand while the other grasped at her two hands clutched in her lap.

"I have no regrets about continuing my partnership with you. You are the best thing to happen to me professionally. Our partnership has helped me-clear my slate some, if you know what I mean. I couldn't solve the murders I am asked to without you and the Squint Squad to help me."

Booth leaned closer, his mouth brushing over Brennan's cheek. "And personally? You have been what I have wanted in my life for a long time now. There is no way I could want someone else…there is no way they could ever hope to take your place. Everyone else…was a substitute. You are the real deal for me. And if I need to wait longer for you to believe that, to believe in me, I will. But don't for a second think that I want to be anywhere else."

Brennan nodded, tears forming in her eyes as Booth slid his mouth over hers, warm and firm and sure. He pulled Brennan closer, struggling with the SUV seats. His tongue slipped into her mouth, Brennan's mouth opening and welcoming, then sliding against his in mutual greeting.

"God Bones! So much for keeping it professional!" Booth muttered against her lips. Brennan nodded, her own hands sliding into Booth's hair, pulling his head closer. They continued to kiss and moan against each other until finally Booth's elbow hit the steering wheel, setting off the car horn. The two jumped back, startled, breathing heavily.

"Bones-I'm sorry"

"Don't be. You are a very skilled kisser, Booth" Brennan smiled slightly.

"Bones, I'm serious. We need to be more careful. I need to be more careful. Jake is good at stalking his victims. He knows by now who I work with and who best to take out to affect my game. I already have Parker and Rebecca on 24 hour surveillance."

Brennan nodded. "Okay. I understand. I won't assume your behavior in public is indicative of your personal feelings."  
>Booth nodded. "We can still be together…still meet…I just need to be extra careful."<p>

"Agreed. I will defer to your more extensive knowledge of Broadsky and him modis operandi. And the next victim he gives us, I will do everything in my ability to give you the information you need to take him down."

Booth grinned at Brennan as he shifted in his seat and put the car into drive. "I know you will, Bones. I know you will."


	15. Chapter 15: Don't Make Me Leave

_**AN-**_

_**OK…so I'm late, yes, I know. But in my defense, last week was Homecoming week for my high school students. I hate homecoming week. Besides, I have spent all weekend grading papers. My creative juices were definitely tied up in the process. But after seeing some of the promos and feeling decidedly lacking in Bones from my life this past week (not even able to watch re-runs!), I finally had a few scenes bounce around my head. I have one in particular I can't wait to use for a later chapter…but it really doesn't fit into these scenes. **_

_**So, we're at "That Night". I'm focusing more on what we did not get to see or hear, both before and after the bedroom scene. Hope you enjoy.**_

**Don't Make Me Leave**

"You're staying at my apartment tonight."

Brennan thought briefly about arguing, but when she looked at the intent on Booth's face, she nodded her head in agreement. He did not need to worry about her alone in her apartment when he needed to concentrate on resting so he would be ready to take care of Broadsky.

She followed him to his office to gather some items and make a few final calls. He had surveillance teams set up at Cam's (Michelle was there, but Booth had already contacted Paul and informed the doctor what was going on as well), and at the apartment buildings for each of the squinterns and Sweet's townhouse. Hodgins had already informed him he and Angela were going to sleep at the lab. He was too upset to sleep and wanted to finish working on the evidence from Lysander's body, hoping it would give Booth the information he needed to track down and finish Broadsky once and for all. The security at the lab had already been increased after Vincent's shooting.

Finally, after calling to check on Rebecca and Parker and making sure their surveillance team was in place, Booth hung up the phone and looked over at Brennan. She was quiet, watching him silently, but her eyes were wide, the pupils dilated, as if she was still in shock. Booth stood up from his desk and reached down for her hand, helping to pull her to her feet.

"C'mon Bones. Let's get out of here for tonight."

They walked to the elevator together, Booth's hand on the small of her back. Even when they got in the elevator, Booth stood beside Brennan, but kept his hand on her, the familiar pressure and heat comforting to both of them. When they reached the parking garage, Booth held Brennan back, checking the area first, looking for any signs of Broadsky or anyone else who might be waiting for them. They walked quickly to Booth's SUV, which was already parked close to the elevator lobby entrance.

Booth opened Brennan's door and walked quickly around the front of the truck to his door. He turned the ignition on and quickly set the heater on to warm the inside. The cool April breeze earlier that day had turned into a late cold snap that night.

"Do you want to stop and get anything to eat Bones?"

Brennan was startled out ofg her thoughts by the sudden question. "What? Oh, no. I'm fine."

"Bones, you didn't have lunch and I know you haven't had anything since-" Booth broke off, not wanting to say out loud what they were both thinking. "You need to eat something tonight."

Brennan sighed. "Can't we just find something at your place to eat? I'm really not very hungry."

"Sure." They were quiet the rest of the drive to his apartment. The surveillance car was in place, but Booth did not point it out or acknowledge it in any way. Broadsky would notice any movement out of character, but he would assume Booth would refuse to have surveillance for himself. Broadsky would be correct, but Booth wasn't by himself and he refused to take any chances with Bones' safety. _Any more chances,_ he corrected himself, shaking his head.

Booth parked the SUV on the curb directly in front of his apartment. He turned off the engine and told Bones to sit while he came around. He wanted to look around the area himself before letting her out into the open. His senses were on alert as he walked around the front of the SUV. He knew the darkness would not help hide them from Jake since it was clear he had use of thermal imaging detectors, but the shadows and the many obstacles of the street were perfect hiding spots for the sniper.

Booth finally opened the door for Bones and escorted her up the stairs to his building. He quickly entered the code to get into the lobby and walked briskly past the mail boxes to the staircase. The partners quickly walked up the two flight of stairs to his door.

"Is this sweatshirt and pants okay for tonight Bones?"

"Yes, they will fine." Brennan reached out for the clothes and put them on the back of the chair she wa standing beside.

"OK, look, just stay away from the windows, okay Bones?" Brennan nodded.

"Here, just let me take the couch and you can sleep in the bedroom"

"No Booth. I'm smaller. I'll be fine. The couch would be bad for your back. Besides, you need your rest so you can kill Broadsky."

"That's very rational of you Bones."

"Thank you."

Booth reached for the pillow and sheets Brennan was holding. "Here, at least let me make the couch up for you."

"No, Booth, I think I can handle making up a bed. Go. Get your rest. I'll be fine. Really."

"Okay." Booth walked to the bedroom door and opened it, turning back to look at Brennan one last time. "Well, goodnight Bones."

"Goodnight Booth." Booth closed the door with a quiet click and Brennan turned to face the couch and set up the sheets. She could hear the small sounds of Booth in the other room, closet doors opening and closing, drawers sliding open and close. She even though she heard him check his weapon and place it on the table beside the bed, but shook her head, sure it was her imagination. She knew Booth would be making precautions to be prepared in case Broadsky decided to try and attack Booth here at his home, but she and Booth also knew this would be out of character for the sniper. He would know Booth would be on the defense and would be prepared for an attack, and Jacob preferred to catch his prey off guard. Booth had told her while they were eating that it was that element of surprise that Sweets said gave Broadsky the feeling that he was exacting justice. It still seemed irrational to Brennan, but then again, she had always said Psychology was a soft science.

Finally the apartment was silent and Brennan lay on the couch listening to the sounds from the street and her own thoughts. She kept seeing the afternoon's events in her mind, replaying over and over. Mr. Nigel-Murray had been so excited yesterday with the delivery of the T-Rex skeleton, and then again with Hodgin's mechanical additions. Even today he seemed happy to be included in her and Booth's discussion about Lysander's remains. Maybe if she hadn't used him to demonstrate how Lysander had engaged in close quarter combat and how that had led to the cause of death, Vincent would have been able to move faster when they heard the shot crash through the ceiling of the Jeffersonian. Perhaps then he would not have suffered the injury to his aorta. Perhaps…

Brennan turned over, her thoughts coming faster and faster, now becoming less fact based and more that of pure conjecture. What if's…if only…why couldn't…Brennan felt her eyes burn with unshed tears. She choked them down and forced herself to try and rationalize. Now was the time to be the rational scientist. Now was when she needed to compartmentalize her emotions and put them aside and focus on the facts. Booth needed her to focus on the facts. He needed her to help find Broadsky. He needed her to find the evidence they needed to put him in jail. He needed her…

Brennan choked back a cry, and brought her fist up to her mouth, biting the flesh covering her carpal bones and joints. What if Booth had answered that phone call? If Angela had not given him that application to use to try and triangulate Broadsky's location, Booth would have answered the phone and been distracted by Broadsky; he would not have been able to react in time to hear the shot, or to move quickly enough to dodge the bullet. Then it would have been Booth's blood on the floor, and Brennan once again bent over his body with his blood pouring over her hand.

No! It wasn't Booth. It was Vincent. And he didn't deserve to die. He was just starting his life. He was so thrilled to be a part of their team, a part of their little family. Why did he have to be the one to die? They dealt with death every day. Some people chose to trust the wrong people. Some people were in the wrong place and the wrong time. Some people were killed to prevent others from challenging the status quo. But Vincent did not deserve to be one of the ones who died. He was a good person. He was important. He would have helped others, saved lives.

_Don't make me go. I don't want to leave. Please let me stay. _

When had she told him he would need to go? Of all the squinterns, Vincent was the one Brennan most thought of almost as fondly as she did of Zach. After Zach's betrayal and hospitalization, Brennan had again compartmentalized that part of her life, again trying to separate herself from the interns and take a step back. She did not want to become involved. She did not want to invest the emotions which had clouded her judgment. Besides, it had hurt so much when her trust had been betrayed. To find out that her friend had been led astray by convoluted logic. Zach had been trying to make sense of the world after his time spent in a war zone, and logic, even that presented by a crazy carnivore, seemed to provide the security and sense of truth that he needed.

_Don't make me go. I don't want to leave. Please let me stay. _

Why would he think she wanted him to go? She kept telling him to hold on, to stay awake. She was right there with Booth trying to save his life. She never would have wanted Vincent to go. She never would have wanted Vincent to die.

_Don't make me go. I don't want to leave. Please let me stay. _

Brennan threw the sheets off of her legs and sat up. The apartment was dark, but there was enough light for her to see her way into the kitchen, to silently walk in and get a glass of water.

_Don't make me go. I don't want to leave. Please let me stay. _

Brennan set her empty glass on the counter and walked back to the living room. She looked at the couch and then looked at Booth's bedroom door. She hadn't heard any sound from his room since they had finished getting ready for bed. But she needed to talk. She needed to understand. These thoughts weren't going away and she wasn't getting any rest. Every time she closed her eyes, she could only see Vincent lying on the floor, his blood on her hands. Hear him begging her. Don't _make me go. I don't want to leave. Please let me stay._ She would shake her head (metaphorically speaking) and the image would change and instead of Vincent she would see Booth's face looking up at her, begging her not to make him go. Why was she always pushing people away? What if today had been her last day to spend with Booth? What if Jacob Broadsky was able to catch Booth by surprise and killed him next time?

How would she survive?

The last time she thought Booth had died, she had closed herself off to everyone, including Angela and Hodgins. She hadn't cried at the hospital…or that night when she finally walked home by herself. Even when Angela had dragged her to the funeral she had not shed a tear. But she didn't think she was strong enough to go through that again. She wasn't strong enough to face a world without Booth in it in some way.

She had told Booth she wanted to live her life with no regrets. But tonight regrets were all that she could see. She regretted the time she had wasted. Regretted the time she had wasted since Hannah had left. Here was time she had had Booth to herself. They should have spent every available minute together, and tried to regain the spark they had before she had left for Maluku and he had gone to Afghanistan.

And again she had allowed her rationalization to overrule her heart. She wanted to be sure about where their relationship was headed. But today, she had almost lost the chance to see where this relationship could go. If Booth had died, she would never again feel his lips on hers. Feel the warmth of his hand on her skin. She would not know what it would be like to be held by him throughout the night. She wanted to know more about Booth. He always was able to surprise her. Although Brennan felt as a scientist surprises were not to be enjoyed (rather, they often led to incorrect hypotheses or failed experiments), in Booth's case, they almost always ended up with Brennan enjoying their time spent together and looking forward to repeating the activity.

_Don't make me go. I don't want to leave. Please let me stay. _

I don't want you to go. I don't want you to leave. I never did. I just needed some time. But when I left I realized I needed you in my life. But when we got back, you had someone else to care for…some one else to take care of and spend time with.

_Don't make me go. I don't want to leave. Please let me stay. _

I want you to stay. I want you to be a part of my life. I don't want to leave you at the restaurant or the office or the lab. I like spending my time with you. You make me feel normal. You make me feel like someone in the world cares about where I am and what I am doing…cares about if I am eating right and taking care of myself.

_Don't make me go. I don't want to leave. Please let me stay. _

Vincent shouldn't have been the one to die. This isn't fair. Booth says that everything happens for a reason. Ipso facto, columbo oreo, there has to be a reason why Vincent had to die. If Booth's God had a reason, he should know why, right?

Brennan found herself in front of Booth's bedroom door, her hand on the handle. She couldn't help herself. Her thoughts would not let her get any rest, and maybe Booth could help her to understand why Vincent had to die. He had told her to let him know if she needed anything.

Brennan opened the door. Booth instantly woke at the sound of the door opening, reaching for his gun and focusing on the intruder.

_**Yeah! I know…another Cliffy. But I REALLY need to finish grading these tests. Don't worry. My brain won't let me get much rest between tonight and tomorrow until I get the rest of the scene written down…and tomorrow is a teacher work day. **____** They never said what KIND of work we had to do…Kidding people! I'll update by tomorrow night with another chapter!**_


	16. Chapter 16: I'm Right Here

_AN- OK…here goes…I tried to not leave this chapter on a cliff hanger (especially after chapter 15), but will try to add yet another chapter later on today, if the creative gods are feeling benevolent. Last chapter was very much in Brennan's POV, so I tried to give a little more of Booth in this one…but you tell me how it ended up fairing. Hope you enjoy._

_I have tried to use some of the dialogue from 6x22, but just to set the stage, so to speak…then use my own interpretation of events. As usual, I own nothing and no one. This chapter is VERY MUCH deserving of the M Rating, so everyone has been forewarned. If you are under 18…you should be studying and not spending so much time reading fluff anyways! I know…I've been grading papers all weekend! _

**Chapter 16: I'm Right Here**

"Can I just.."

"Yeah, that's why I'm here."

Brennan fell against Booth, her head on his chest, his hands wrapping themselves around her. He held he tightly to him, whispering to her in the dark.

"I'm right here. I know…It's hard…" Brennan sobbed against his chest, her brain unable to compartmentalize the emotions her heart was feeling. Booth knew tomorrow she would argue and tell him the heart was simply a muscle, but he knew that right then, Bones' heart was in control. It had happened once or twice before, but never this strongly.

Brennan clung tightly to Booth and he held his arms around her just as securely. He knew earlier that Brennan would probably need someone to lean on tonight. And she never asked for that support. She would find a way to make do without help. Angela and Hodgins had filled him in on how Bones had reacted when they all thought he had died from Pam Noonan's bullet. He still could not believe Sweets would stoop so low to use those circumstances to experiment with their emotions. More importantly, knowing Brennan's history, how could he play with her emotions and her grieving process? Booth still did not forgive himself for trusting the boy shrink for being the one to deliver the news.

Brennan's shudders started to quiet, but the partners still held each other tightly. Broadsky came gotten close. Too close. Bones was right. Vincent shouldn't have been the one to die. The kid was too young, too innocent…even Cam had admitted his "confessions" were hardly worth anything coming clean about to anyone. Booth could feel his own tears burning in the back of his throat. He should have realized Jake would have had another reason for leaving him that damn phone. He's lost his focus. His edge.

"Booth?"

"Yeah Bones?", Booth said gravelly, his voice catching from unshed tears for the young scientist who had unwillingly given his life.

"I-I'm sorry."

Booth leaned his head back to get a better look at Brennan's face, even though it was still pressed against his chest, her hands clutching at his T shirt. "For what Bones?"

"I-I didn't mean to suggest you had anything to do with Vincent's death earlier. Angela was right; I was just stating what I saw in front of me. I-I," fresh tears started to flow from her bright eyes, unchecked, "I know how hard you worked to save him. I know you had nothing to do with Vincent's death."

Booth shook his head. He had been momentarily taken aback when Bones had made the comment at the Hoover, but once Angela had tried to explain, he realized Bones was trying to over-analyze everything as a way of starting to compartmentalize her world again. He didn't hold it against her.

"Sh. You don't need to explain. I know." Booth lifted Brennan's face from his chest towards his so he could see into her eyes clearly. "I know you. I know you cared for Vincent. I know you wouldn't want me to feel like this was my fault. It wasn't my fault; Jake Broadsky is the man who made this decision. He pulled the trigger. He is the one who will pay for Vincent's death." Booth leaned down and pressed a warm kiss on Brennan's cheek, tasting the salt from her tears. "Please don't cry for me Bones."

"I came so close to losing you today. Again."

Booth shifted on the bed, letting Brennan's head rest on the pillow. Booth still had one arm wrapped around Brennan, the other propping him so he was angled above her. "You didn't."

"But-"

"Listen to me Bones. I should have realized that Jake had another reason for giving me that phone. But I can't blame myself for Vincent's death. I can't live in the past. I've done that before, and you helped show me that the only thing the past can be used for is evidence, so we don't make the same mistakes."

Booth reached out and wiped away the tracks of Brennan's tears on one cheek, then slid his hand into her hair, stroking the silky lengths soothingly. "We can't live in a world of what ifs. You taught me to live in a world of evidence. We have to work in facts. Vincent is gone. We can grieve. We can learn from his death. But we're not going to stop living."

Brennan lifted her hand to Booth's, her fingers tracing his. "I'm so sad about Vincent, Booth."

Booth nodded. "I know Bones."

Brennan shook her head, not wanting to be interrupted. "But I couldn't handle losing you again. Losing you forever. I thought that happened before and that was so hard. But now…Now I don't think I would ever be the same."

Booth leaned down to envelope Bones in a full hug, his mouth pressed against the shell of her ear. "I'm right here baby. I'm not going anywhere. I'm so sorry about before. I'm so sorry about Vincent. I will catch Broadsky. _We_ will catch Broadsky. We'll make sure he pays for this. And you don't need to worry about losing me…not right now. Not tonight. Not after I finally got you back."

Brennan clung even more tightly to Booth. Neither was sure who moved first. Maybe they both realized they needed each other at the same time. But one moment they were hugging each other, giving and taking strength from each other, each in their own way. Then next, they were staring into each other's eyes. Their mouths moved closer as if on their own. Booth's mouth brushed softly against Brennan's at first, tentatively, not wanting to overwhelm or frighten her. She had been through so many emotions tonight. If this was too much, he didn't want to overwhelm her-again. He had learned from his mistakes. His Bones needed time to process. She needed time to come to her own conclusions. Just like tonight.

Brennan felt the soft brushing of Booth's lips against hers. She had experienced different Booth kisses, but this one was the most tender, the most caring. But Brennan needed more. She wanted to know he was there with her, that she was in his arms and he wasn't a dream…that he wasn't going to be gone when she opened her eyes. Brennan pressed closer, her lips becoming more demanding, parting in invitation for Booth to take the kiss deeper.

They touched each others' faces and kisses passionately, losing track of time. Finally Brennan slid her hands down Booth's chest to the hem of his T shirt, slipping under the material to feel the hot skin underneath, bringing their kisses to a new level.

Booth closed one hand over both of her, halting her progress back up his stomach and his ribs. He finished one last deep kiss, savoring the taste of her mouth, the heat of her tongue sliding against his before groaning and forcing himself to pull back. She stared up at him, her eyes red rimmed and bright from her earlier tears, but never more beautiful to him.

"Are you sure? We don't have to do this now. We can just rest."

Brennan shook her head. "No. I want you. I want to show you that. I am not going to let Broadsky or anyone else-even myself-stop me from showing you how I feel. From sharing that feeling. Please love me Booth. Please show me." Brennan's pleas pulled at his heart. He leaned down to press gentle kisses against her cheeks, her chin, her throat…moving down to the hem of her sweatshirt.

"You're so damn beautiful Bones."

Brennan laughed at that. She heard herself, amazed that Booth could bring out that particular reaction tonight…now of all times. But then again, he always was able to surprise her. "I'm sure in your old sweat suit and tears down my face and eyes that probably are filled with dilated capillaries and fluid retention in the lacrimal ducts."

"Like I said…You're so damn beautiful Bones." Booth lifted up the sweatshirt, Brennan lifting her arms to help him. "Besides, I love to hear you speak all scientist to me. It's so hot."

Brennan laughed out loud again. Booth grinned down at her, looking into her eyes, his dark eyes and mouth formed in that familiar teasing grin that she loved to see. He leaned down to lightly kiss her again, a teasing and gentle kiss, still giving her time to change her mind, then his hands moved over her stomach, seeking her softness, her warmth and her smooth skin. As soon as his hands started to touch her, the kiss again deepened, and Booth slip his lips down to the curve where her neck and clavicle met, his tongue darting out to taste the salty skin there.

Brennan reveled in the feel of Booth's hands and his mouth…but soon she wanted to explore herself. The scientist in her could not be denied the chance to study his physique up close without any interruptions. She pushed at Booth's chest, silently asking him to lay down on the bed and she straddled his hips, laying on his chest and still enjoying the sensations of his hands and mouth while her hands again snuck under his t shirt seeking his heat.

They worked at each other's clothes until finally the only barriers were his boxers and her narrow panties Brennan stretched on top of Booth's, in a very feline way, almost purring with being able to feel his heat and smell his scent overwhelm her senses. They had been wanting this moment to happen since their first case, almost seven years ago. They had pushed those desires aside and tried to focus on work…and still kept coming back to the same wants and needs…sometimes at the same time, but often not. Brennan finally pulled her mouth from Booth's and started her own track of his body…tracing down his clavicle to his biceps, then jumping to his pectoral muscles, tracing her tongue over his nipple, enjoying the sensation of it stiffening even more. She grinned and continued her exploration slowly, working her way down his chest over his ribcage and down towards his oblique muscles.

Booth finally grabbed Brennan and reversed their positions as he growled in frustration. "You're killing me Bones. You already played that game once before. I don't think I can stand being on that end of your inspection for much longer."

Brennan's forehead frowned slightly, then she remembered the case at Christmas when Booth had been exposed to evidence and she had to remove it. He had seemed rather…distracted that day. She grinned, understanding now the reason for his frustrations that day. Then her smile left as she closed her eyes and felt the heat of his mouth and tongue envelope one of her own nipples, sucking, his teeth scraping lightly, the sensation erotic but not overly painful.

"Oh, yes Booth. Please…"

Booth released her nipple, one of his hands moving to the other to tease the puckered skin lightly as he blew cool air over the wet skin in front of him. "Please what Bones? What do you want?"

"More. Please Booth…"

Both chuckled. Now their roles were reversed and he could torture her for a while…even though he was torturing them both. He flicked her other nipple with his thumb. "More of this?" He whispered against the still wet skin in front of him, watching the opposite breast tighten and the nipple harden and point towards his mouth.

"Please don't…please give me…" Brennan tried to complete her sentence but Booth's hands and his constant teasing over her heated skin interrupted her thoughts.

Booth smiled. "Hard to imagine the Doctor Temperance Brennan at a loss for words." He leaned closer to her ear, pressing a small kiss just under the soft skin. "I guess I'll just have to go by instinct on this one Bones."

He leaned over again and took her other nipple into his mouth, sucking hard and using his hand to pull gently at the first. She moaned her agreement and her hands moved into his hair, pulling his head closer to her.

Booth enjoyed the feeling of Brennan losing control and the taste of her skin in his mouth. God she tasted so good. He knew she would. Brennan did everything well…she went into everything she did with her whole body…even when she had no clue what she was doing.

Booth finally slid his mouth down over the slope of her breast, reluctantly leaving her nipple. His mouth made a trail similar to the one she started, over her ribs and down her stomach. He stopped at her navel to gently tease the sensitive skin there…then one of his hands slid to the waist band of her panties.

"Booth..please hurry. I need you now. I don't want to wait any longer. I need you." Brennan breathed.

Booth looked up at Bones, her eyes closed, her head thrown back, enjoying the sensations of his mouth, his hands and tongue on her skin. He knew if he didn't move quickly she's take over. She was used to being in charge and in control. But tonight he wanted to show her how to make love…how to enjoy the sensations and how to take. He wanted to show her how they could break the laws of physics.

Booth moved back down. He reached down and slid her panties over her hips, down her thighs and slowly down her legs. He finally managed to wrestle the panties off of her feet and looked back up at the beautiful woman in his bed, waiting for him. Her long legs slightly parted, her hands gripping the bed sheets in anticipation and her chest heaving from her intense breathing. Her bright blue eyes stared back at him, encouraging him…challenging him…begging him…

Booth moved back up and kiss her neck…her chin..her cheek…and finally landed his mouth on hers, his tongue plunging deep inside to slide against hers. He didn't need to ask her if she was sure. She was telling him with her body how ready she was to love him…to be with him. He was sure this wasn't just grief or just a one time thing. They both needed each other too much…they both wanted each other too much. Once they crossed this line, nothing would be the same, but then again, this is what they had been building towards for so many years. This is what they were meant to be for each other.

As Booth continued to kiss Brennan, one hand parted her thighs open more…his fingertips touching the damp dark curls there. She was already so wet…so ready for him. He groaned at the feeling. He wanted to make sure she knew how special she was…how much she meant to him…he moved back down, feeling her hands back in his hair, as he finally reached the apex of her thighs….he could see the moisture collecting on her curls..smell her arousal. He looked back up at her, her head again thrown back, enjoying the sensations he was giving her…anticipating what was about to happen. But he wanted to make this a night she never forgot. He needed it to be so special…for both of them.

Booth reached forward and used his fingers to part her slick folds, hearing her moans increase…he leaned forward to taste her essence then…but one taste wasn't enough. He was starving for more. His tongue pushed forward, mimicking the act he was desperate to begin…then sliding out and moving through her folds to find that sensitive bud at the top of her thighs…touching it lightly, then moving forward to take it into his mouth fully, sucking gently, but steadily. He could feel the tremors begin in her stomach muscles…her thigh muscles tightening around his shoulders.

Booth moved down again, repeating the journey, enjoying the sensations as much as she was…loving her taste and the feel of her heat on his face. This was his Bones. No one could ever convince him this woman had no heart…that she was a cold fish…not the way she reacted when he pushed first one finger, then two into her…felt her tighten her muscles to hold his fingers close…heard her moans and his name on her lips as his tongue challenged her to let go and let him take complete control.

Finally Brennan let out a small yell and moaned loudly as the sensations Booth was causing was too much for her to keep up with…she was falling…too fast…too hard to catch herself…but she could still feel his hand on her skin…could hear his murmurs of encouragement and knew no matter how far she fell he would catch her. He would save her. She let go and the room exploded in a kaleidoscope of colors…sensations and sounds…she could hear small screams and encouraging whispers…and somewhere in the back of her mind she thought it seemed odd that she could hear both so clearly. But then the sensations started to build up again and she lost all control of thoughts completely.

Booth smiled as he felt Bones relax completely…he gave her dark curls one last kiss and moved up over her. Her eyes were closed, one hand over her forehead and her stomach muscles were moving, pushing the air in and out of her lungs deeply.

Booth reached down and removed his boxers and positioned himself between Bones' parted thighs…they opened further to cradle him between them….welcoming him. The tip of his shaft rubbed against the damp curls he had just left. "Bones, are you sure?", Booth asked quietly, giving her one final chance to change her mind.

Brennan moved her arm and opened her eyes. She wrapped her legs around his hips and her feet pressed against his buttocks, leaving him no doubt as to her decision. Booth groaned in approval and thrust deeply. Brennan moaned in response and her body quickly started to try to adjust to his size invading her. Booth slide in fully, then held still, letting Brennan adjust…letting her body feel his shaft deep inside of her…filling her deeply and fully. She was so beautiful…so warm…so tight…like they were made for each other. No one had ever felt more perfect for him.

Finally Brennan pushed gently against Booth's shoulders and her legs tightened around his hips, encouraging him to start moving again. He thrust slowly at first, pulling out almost completely, then sliding back home fully. As they began to match their movements to one another, Booth's thrusts began to quicken. He needed her for too long and they wanted each other too much for this first time to last long. They wanted to feel the warmth of each other…to feel complete by the other…and being inside Bones was unlike any other pleasure Booth had ever felt. For a man who had fought addictions, he knew this was one he would never recover from—would never want to. His body…his mind…and his heart was addicted to his Bones. Nothing could ever change that.

Brennan pressed her chest more tightly against Booth's, her face pressed against his shoulder…her teeth sinking in slightly into the strong muscles she found there. The pressure encouraged Booth, who increased his pace and moved his own lips to the inside of her clavicle…his mouth attached, sucking slightly, leaving his mark on the sensitive skin there. The sensation only drove them both higher and higher, both seeking to fall into oblivion with the other. Brennan fell first…her legs tightened against Booth's hips and her fingernails dug into his back muscles. Booth lost his control at the sensation of those nails digging into his skin. He yelled out her name as he felt himself start to spill into her body…reveling in the feeling of her heat enveloping him…welcoming him and his heat... She could feel the warmth of his release spread inside of her, sparking another climax of sensations for herself.

The two stayed wrapped together for long moments after the pulsations calmed down…both of them coming slowly off their high and still reveling in the feel of the other wrapped tightly in their arms. Finally Booth rolled over to his side, pulling Brennan with him, keeping her close to him and reached down to pull up the sheets over their sweaty and heated bodies that were quickly chilling in the cool night air.

The partners held each other, still feeling the heat of the other's body as they finally feel into an exhausted sleep, knowing the alarm would soon sound, awakening them to a new day.

A day in which they needed to catch a killer.


	17. Chapter 17: Morning

_AN: Most of the response was very positive for the last chapter, although I got the feeling it may have surprised a few. Eh…surprises in life are a good thing. Let's see if you enjoy my take on the morning after. Enjoy your weekend!_

**CHAPTER 17: Morning**

Booth awoke instantly, his eyes open and his senses on alert. He could feel the warm body lying half on him, faintly smell the rosemary and mint shampoo-scented hair that was under his chin and outside could hear the sound of the garbage truck making its way down the street. Without looking at the alarm clock he could tell it was just before 6:30. Booth stretched his legs and tightened his arms around the waist he was holding.

He had dreamed of this morning for years, wondering what it would be like to wake up with Bones in his bed. Would they pull the covers over their heads and enjoy a lazy morning, forgetting about everything but the two of them in their own little world…or would they share kisses and touches in the shower as they hurried to get ready to work, intent on pretending nothing had changed and their relationship was still only work partners?

Brennan moaned and turned in her sleep, rolling to her side. The light from the window shining through the slats of the blinds found her eyes, forcing her to open them, then throw her hand over her eyes to protect them from the harsh sunlight.

"Morning Bones." Booth murmured.

Brennan moved her hand at the sound of his voice and he could see the thoughts spinning through her head, piecing together the events of last night, then of the day before.

"Morning Booth."

They stared at each other for a moment, until finally Booth sat up and moved to stand from the bed. "I need to hurry up and get into the office. We need to get everyone working on finding Jake as quickly as possible."

Brennan nodded to herself and sat up as well, pulling the sheet with her. Booth slid on his boxers and walked to the bathroom door. "I'll take a quick shower and shave and then you can have the bathroom, okay?"

"Yes, of course." Brennan agreed. As soon as the door closed between them and she heard the sound of the shower water being turned on Brennan sat up and slid out of the sheets. She pulled the sheets and comforter back onto the bed, at least straightening it some.

Brennan looked around the room for her clothes from the night before. She pulled on the pants and sweat shirt and decided to go into the kitchen and make a pot of coffee so it would be ready by the time Booth was finished getting ready. She left her panties folded on top of the bed and made a mental note to grab her clothes from the previous day before she went to take a shower.

Once in the kitchen, Brennan quickly started the coffee and went ahead and set out two coffee mugs. As she waited for the brew to finish, she walked back into the living room and unmade the couch, folding the sheets and thin blanket and stacking them on the pillow. She walked back into the kitchen and fixed her own cup of coffee, sitting at the small kitchen table and trying to ignore the spinning thoughts in her head about what had happened the night before by making plans for what she needed to accomplish today when she arrived at the Jeffersonian.

_Confer with Hodgins about the particle identification on the contents of Lysander's Wallet…_

_Inspect the mandible fracture on the victim's skull…_

_Obtain the bullet casing from yesterday's shooting and see if Hodgins can find and trace evidence that would tell them where Broadsky was hiding…_

_Have Mr. Nigel-Murray analyze the –_

Brennan breathed in suddenly. How could she have forgotten? Mr. Nigel-Murray would not be there today. She wouldn't hear his voice or listen to his seemingly random diatribe of facts and statistics. Her eyes started to burn with new tears. Brennan shook her head slightly and took a sip of her hot coffee. She needed to stay focused. She needed to stay rational, not emotional so she could help find the evidence Booth needed to find Broadsky and stop him.

Booth stood under the hot spray of the shower, letting the forceful spray pound at the back of his neck and shoulders. He should have stayed in the room and talked to Bones…made sure she knew he wasn't sorry that they had crossed "The Line" last night.

Booth had wanted Brennan to come back to his apartment to help keep her safe from Broadsky, and because he knew how hard she would take Vincent's death once she had time away from their friends…away from the scene and time for her mind to try to make sense of the whole situation.

But he hadn't planned on the two of them sharing a bed…or making love. And no matter what rational spin Brennan may try to put on their situation this morning, they had made love. Booth had never experienced the same sense of completion…or of closeness that he had with Brennan. No one would ever be able to convince him she was a cold and unfeeling scientist, not that he had felt that way in quite some time. She was passionate and responsive and giving…but today Booth needed to stay focuses. He needed to adopt some of Brennan's emotional detachment and keep his attention and efforts on finding and stopping Broadsky. Until Jake was secured in federal custody, Booth could not trust that Brennan and the rest of Booth's family and friends were safe. Booth vigorously rubbed his hands on his face and reached for his shampoo. He needed to finish getting ready and get to work on finding and stopping Jake.

Booth finished his shower quickly. He grabbed a towel and quickly dried off, throwing it over his shoulders as he pulled on his boxers and reached for his razor and shaving cream. He smoothed on the foaming gel and carefully shaved, trying to keep his mind on his task and not on the woman in the next room. Finally Booth pulled off the towel to wipe off the last streaks of shaving cream. He towel dried his hair briskly and then reached for some gel to comb into his hair.

Finally Booth stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. The door leading to the rest of the apartment was closed and he could smell freshly brewed coffee. Booth walked to the closet to pull out a suit and then to the chest of drawers to get a pair of socks and t shirt. He laid the suit on the bed, noting Bones had straightened the sheets and comforter before leaving the room. On the corner of the bed was a scrap of lace. Booth couldn't help himself and reached for the material.

Bones' panties.

He'd worked with this woman for almost 7 years now. Day…night…even worked undercover with her. And somehow he never realized that under her strictly professional and functional wardrobe…those fitted pants and even the clinical lab coat…she wore lace and silk. Now that he knew, he was pretty sure he would always be wondering what she was wearing underneath her Jeffersonian jumpsuit on even the most gory of cases.

Booth put the panties back on the bed and turned around. He needed to get dressed and focus on today. He couldn't let himself be sidetracked. Not today. Not with Jake. There was too much on the line this time. Too much at risk.

Brennan set her coffee cup carefully on the table in front of her and without its heavy weight, her hand automatically fisted and rose to mouth, trying to force back the sobs Brennan was already fighting. As she struggled to maintain her composure and compartmentalize her feelings, images of last night with Booth again started to flash in front of Brennan's mind. Hard muscles….dark hair…those dark brown eyes that could be laughing and teasing one moment then dark and intense the next. Brennan was not a stranger to good sex…she was a highly attractive and successful woman still in the prime of her life. While her focus on her social relationships had been halted largely for the past two years, she still knew that men found her sexually desirable. Her lack of interest in pursuing those relationships, even ones based on merely satisfying personal sexual urges had not concerned her. She was a scientist and a national best selling author. Her time was much better spent focusing on her work than in engaging in a few hours of personal pleasure.

But last night had been more than just pleasurable. Booth's attention and care was unlike any she was used to from any of her previous lovers. This one experience with Booth was already making her crave more. But last night had been about…comfort…and grieving…hadn't it?

Brennan felt a warm hand on her shoulder and jumped slightly, startled out of her thoughts. "I'm sorry Bones. I called your name a few times but you were too deep in your thoughts to hear me."

"No, it-it's fine. I was just…thinking…like you said."

Booth walked over to the coffee pot and poured his own mug and turned around, leaning against the counter top as he took a first sip, watching her carefully.

Brennan broke their stare and looked back down at her coffee mug, one finger running around the rim in circles.

Booth finally spoke. "Penny for your thoughts, Bones?"

"What?" Brennan looked up and then shook her head. "No, that would inflate their value greatly."

Booth set his coffee cup on the counter beside him and leaned back slightly. "Why don't you let me be the judge of that?"

Brennan took in a deep breath and tried to let it out slowly. She didn't know how to act…how he wanted or expected her to act. Was Booth always this –reserved with his lover in the light of day? Did he regret what had happened last night? How could Brennan ask without sounding…desperate for Booth's attention? If he regretted what they had done…or if he decided it was not as satisfying as she had found the experience?

Booth watched his partner silently. He could see her mind whirling, trying to form theories and questions and explanations all without involving him. She was thinking too much. He knew he needed her to use her emotions…to use her heart to deal with this new twist in their relationship. There was no way he wanted her to over-rationalize what had happened and find a way for the two of them to take two steps back.

Booth walked to the table and sat in the chair next to Brennan, reaching out for one of her hands. "Bones?"

"Yes Booth?"

"Last night was –"

"I know. It was a mistake. We were both caught up in our emotions over the loss of Mr. Nigel-Murray and the stress of having to find Broadsky-"

"Bones! Stop. Let me finish."

Brennan looked into Booth's face, watching his eyes. Booth reached across the table and took one of her hands in his. He held it gently but firmly, as if afraid she would rip it away if he held on too tightly. "Bones, last night wasn't just about two people grieving. I want to make sure you understand that."

Brennan looked down at their hands then back into Booth's eyes. "It wasn't?"

Booth shook his head. "No. We've been headed in this direction for a long time. I've wanted to share that with you for a long time. I can't regret what we did. I won't. It wasn't a mistake." His thumb stroked the soft skin of her hand. "And if something good came from his death, I think Vincent would find that fact extremely…satisfying." 

Brennan smiled at that. "I don't want to regret last night either Booth. But I'm not sure where we go from here."

Booth stood up and pulled Brennan with him. He wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace. "We focus on finding Broadsky for today. Then we'll take this…us… one day at a time, ok?"

Brennan nodded into Booth's chest. They stayed wrapped in their embrace for another moment, each taking and giving strength. Finally Booth moved his head and pressed a kiss on the top of Brennan's head, then tipped her head up towards his face to brush a light kiss on her cheek.

"We need to get ready to go. I'll take you by your apartment before dropping you off at the Jeffersonian. "

Brennan nodded, her eyes close, still able to feel the soft kiss on her skin and the tingle left behind by Booth's kiss. "I'll just need a few minutes in the bathroom to change and get ready."

Booth nodded. He bent down to gently kiss Brennan's mouth…their lips brushing against one another softly, but neither trying to deepen the kiss. Finally releasing her, Booth stepped back and let Brennan walk into the bedroom. She closed the door gently and Booth turned to get his cup of coffee again.

They would find Jake Broadsky.

He would be held accountable for his crimes and for the people he had murdered.

And when that happened, he and Bones would find a way to be together. Now that he knew for certain how good they could be together, Booth had no intention of letting her run away or slip through his fingers.


End file.
